Amistad, hermandad y amor
by sasume - uchiha
Summary: Actualizado...:3 proxima actualización el 20 de diciembre...
1. problemas familiares

**es mi primer finc, por cierto los personajes de bakugan no me pertenecen**

**dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias**

Muchas veces el destino interviene cuando uno no lo quería, pero luego te das cuenta de que de no haber sido por esa intervención nunca hubieras encontrado la felicidad. Pero para encontrar la felicidad debes enfrentar las cosas te lleven hacia ella.

Alice Gehabich es una chica que aprenderá a aceptar las cosas que le ocurren antes de encontrar lo que busca.

Era una mañana lluviosa, la mayoría de las personas estaban en casa, había poco tráfico, se veían solo estudiantes dirigiéndose hacia la preparatoria y la secundaria.

Por la ventana de una casa, la verdad grande, veía un poco nerviosa a los chicos que pasaban frente a su casa, se dirigían a la secundaria, lo sabía por el uniforme que llevaban puesto algunos estudiantes, el mismo que ella usaría ese día por primera vez.

Alice Gehabich una chica de 15 años, de ojos cafés oscuros, cabellos pelirrojo largo ondulado, vestía el mismo uniforme que los chicos que pasaban frente a su casa, come era su primer día en aquella secundaria, ya que recién se había mudado de Moscú hacia Japón, que obviamente era su tierra natal, se alistaba para ir a clases, claro que no venía sola estaba acompañada por su abuelo Michael.

Cuantos estudiantes – fueron las pocas palabras se escucharon salir de los labios de la pelirroja

Nerviosa - dijo una voz masculina tras ella

Algo, abuelo - dijo timidamente alice

Ya pasará, ahora ve, que se te hace tarde – dijo Michael dándole un beso en la frente

Alice bajó las gradas lentamente, al bajarlas observó a algunos estudiantes con el uniforme que iban por otro la otra calle que la veían y la elogiaban por su belleza. No le importaba por lo cual siguió su camino.

Pasado 10 minutos llegó a la preparatoria, se encontraba justo al frente de la puerta, iba a dar el primer paso para entrar cuando escucho algunos golpes provenientes de un callejón que se encontraba cerca de la puerta.

Eh aquí lo es el destino, Alice no quería saber que ocurría y se decidió a entrar, pero una fuerte ráfaga de viento la obligó a acercarse al callejón. Cuando el viento cesó se encontraba a lado del callejón y escuchó como insultaban a alguien por lo cual se asomó y vio a un chico peli café con unos lentes de sol en la cabeza tirado en el suelo, estaba muy golpeado y adolorido, no se estaba enfrentando a cualquiera, es más había sido golpeado por un chico de más o menos 16 años.

Alice se encontraba asustada, no podía moverse, pero entonces sonó la campana y el abusón se alejo levando en sus manos una carpeta con bastantes hojas.

- la próxima vez no te salvará la campana – dijo riendo el abusón – y gracias por el trabajo – dijo mientras se alejaba y se dirigía a la entrada trasera de la preparatoria, por lo cual no vio a Alice.

- maldito – dijo entre dientes el muchacho peli café

- estás bien – dijo Alice, ya que no podía irse sin ayudarlo, en verdad tenía un corazón muy solidario

- si no te preocupes –

Alice se sentó junto a él chico que estaba boca abajo

- que fue lo que pasó – pregunto la pelirroja mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse – por que a hecho eso es tipo

- olvido hacer la tarea y quiso que se la dé

- ya veo – dijo mientras miraba sus heridas – te ayudaré a ir a la enfermería

- gracias – dijo levantándose – mi nombre es dan kuso

- soy Alice Gehabich es un gusto.

Dan kuso un chico de 14 años va en segundo de secundaria

- nunca te había visto por aquí – dijo adolorido Dan

- soy nueva

- genial en muestra de agradecimiento por tu ayuda te daré un recorrido por la prepa – dijo Dan sonriendo

- claro, dime donde te espero

- tu estás en……………….

- tercero de secundaria

- entonces en el receso me esperas en la barandilla cerca de tu aula

- bien es 3-B – dijo Alice

- listo entonces vamos

Alice ayudó a Dan a ir hacia la enfermería, habló con su maestro quien creyó en su palabra y la hizo pasar a clase, como era nueva no pasaba nada si llegaba 2 minutos tarde

- clase ella es Alice Gehabich – dijo el profesor – toma asiento

- puedes sentarte aquí – dijo un chico de cabello rubio oscuro y piel medio morena

- gracias – dijo Alice sonriendo

- que tal soy Jou Bromw – dijo carismáticamente el muchacho

- que tal – dijo sonriendo la pelirroja

En fin así pasaron las primeras horas de clase hasta el receso

- oye – dijo Jou – te gustaría ir al receso conmigo

- me gustaría pero acordé ir con un chico llamado dan kuso – dijo pelirroja

- entonces no hay problema, yo suelo estar en el receso con él y sus amigos

- en serio, entonces, nos encontraremos después del recorrido que dan me de

- bien – dijo el moreno algo pensativo - *_raro, dan, dándole un recorrido, debe ser una broma*_

Alice salió del salón y se apoyó en la barandilla para esperar a dan, y al cabo de unos minutos, vio como un chico peli café correr hacia ella

- hola, Alice

- Hola dan – dijo la pelirroja

- buen comencemos

- bien

Recorrieron la secundaria de pies a cabeza

- todo lo que se encuentra tras la barandilla es la secundaria, terminemos con tercero de secundaria.

Este es 3-A

- tienes amigos, en este salón

- si, una chica llamada chan y una chico llamado Billy, bueno este es tu salón, y aquí esta Jou, y solo falta 3-C

- tienes, amigos aquí – preguntó Alice

- si un amigo, se llama……………………

-DANNNNNNNN – dio una desesperada chica de cabello celeste

- que ocurre runo – dijo el peli marrón

- ¿cómo que, que ocurre? Acordamos vernos en el receso hoy

- así no me acuerdo – dijo confundido

- no te acuerdas, ayer en el parque

- ahhhhh ya, ya me acordé- dijo algo nervioso – discúlpame nena es que verás Alice me ayudó cuando Noa se dispuso a golpearme para quitarme la tarea

- en verdad

- si y le dije que le daría un recorrido

- ahh, bueno nos vemos luego entonces – dijo algo triste

Mientras runo iba a dar la vuelta sintió como dan le sujetó del brazo

- me perdonas – fue lo único escuchó

- no te preocupes, ya tendremos tiempo para nosotros

- vayan – escucharon decir de una chica pelirroja

- pero Alice – dijo dan

- vamos ya me has indicado todo

- bien entonces, bueno

- te lo agradezco – dijo runo – estarás bien

- si runo tranquila

- bueno adiós – dijo dan

Mientras dan y runo se alejaban Alice decidió caminar por los corredores, era muy lista y recordaba todo lo que dan le mostró, caminó por el pasillo que llevaba a la cancha de básquet y pudo observar que no había nadie a excepción de un muchacho que estaba de espaldas tirando el balón, Alice se acercó un poco para ver de quien se trataba ya que tenía curiosidad por saber quien era ese muchacho.

*_me da un poco de pena hacer esto* - _dijo Alice, puesto que el muchacho tenía pinta de tener un buen físico, además era alto de cabello negro que le llegaba un poco más arriba de los hombros.

Alice caminó un poco y sin darse cuenta pisó una lata de soda, que lanzó un sonido muy audible para el muchacho.

El joven giró para ver si había alguien allí, pero Alice se escondió de una manera muy rápida tras los armarios, el muchacho se acercó para observar por lo cual Alice pudo apreciar que era extremadamente guapo, tenía una mirada seria y tranquila lo que más le gustó fueron sus ojos acaramelados, tanto así que se sonrojó de manera considerable. El joven al no encontrar a nadie se dirigió a su casillero de deportes, al abrirlo sacó una playera de color negro y para sorpresa de Alice se sacó la camisa que llevaba puesto exhibiendo su perfecto, hermoso y musculoso cuerpo de la cintura para arriba (n_n - no sean mal pensados)

Alice se puso completamente roja ante el atractivo muchacho

(-_- _pero como no sonrojarse frente a él_).

Una vez que el muchacho se puso la playera y cogió su mochila salió de la zona de la cancha para dirigirse a las escaleras. Cuando ya se había ido Alice salió y se dirigió a la cancha vio que el muchacho había olvidado el balón, entonces se dirigió hacia él y lo tomó.

- bueno, creo que no pasará nada si juego un rato *y si él regresa……

…….que le digo* - dijo la pelirroja

Alice agarró el balón y comenzó a lanzarlo, para gran sorpresa ella acertaba en todos sus tiros, no fallaba para nada.

- creo que entrar a la academia de básquet ayuda un poco – dijo entre risas – pero me sintiera más cómoda si llevara puesto un pantalón de deporte – termino de decir la pelirroja ya que se sentía incómoda al usar la falda

- te puedo prestar uno si quieres – escucho Alice decir a una muchacha de cabello negro y de ojos verdes, alta y de buen cuerpo –lanzas bien, hay mis modales donde quedaron – dijo de manera clara – halo mi nombre es Nanja Lin Kazami – dijo estirando la mano para saludar

- hola – dijo Alice – mi nombre es Alice y soy "la nueva" como dicen

- te gustaría entrar en mi selección de básquet

- claro me encantaría

- ven hablemos adentro, ¿todavía quieres el pantalón? – dijo Nanja de broma

- si – dijo Alice

- toma Alice - respondiendo a la broma

Alice se puso el pantalón de deporte y un vividí que dejaba ver su abdomen completo, luego ambas salieron a la cancha

- observa esto – dijo Nanja algo orgullosa – observa bien – dijo lanzando el balón de espaldas y acertando – repítelo

- lo intentaré – dijo Alice convencida de que lo lograría – aquí voy – dijo lanzando el balón de espaldas y acertando

- increíble, estás dentro amiga – dijo sonriendo en ese momento suena la campana – hay hora de entrar vamos

- que edad tienes Nanja

- 15, y estoy en 3-A

- también tengo 15 pero estoy en 3-B

-nos vemos a la salida hay que entrenar, lo entrenamiento son de 3 a 5 pm

- claro, le tendré que avisar a mi abuelo

- claro sé que la escuela termina a las 2 pero empezamos siempre a las 3 para dar tiempo a que vayan a casa y almuercen las que viven lejos comienzan desde las 3:45 hasta las 6 por lo qué tengo que estar aquí tres movidas horas, ¿vives lejos?

- no a 6 cuadras de aquí

- excelente

Luego entraron a sus respectivos salones

Las clases parecían eternas para los demás pero Alice solo pensaba en aquel muchacho, el solo pensar en el momento que sus ojos causaba un rubor en sus mejillas.

Jou había estado observando a Alice, le parecía muy raro su comportamiento, claro que no sabía si era su forma de ser pues recién la conocía pero le extrañó que antes del receso prestaba una excelente atención a las clases y ahora era como si no existiera.

- estás bien – dijo Jou a Alice algo preocupado

- que – dijo Alice pues gracias a Jou había salido de ese raro transe en el que había caído – si estoy bien Jou no te preocupes

- me alegro es que estabas muy perdida, seguramente en tus pensamientos- dijo Jou de una manera muy calmada

- algo parecido

- he, silencio allá atrás – dijo el maestro

- enseguida – dijeron al mismo tiempo

Pasadas las últimas horas clases sonó la campana

- nos vemos Alice – dijo cierto chico rubio

- adiós Jou

Alice salió del establecimiento, para dirigirse a su casa. En el camino solo pensaba en una cosa "el joven de aquellos ojos dorados" mientras caminaba por la vereda cuando pasó por un parque pequeño lleno de flores, no tenía ningún juego además de un par de columpios

- es cierto aquí nos despedimos – dijo la pelirroja algo triste

- de quién – escuchó decir a una chica de cabello celeste

- hola runo

- hola, vas a tu casa

- si, bueno en realidad solo a avisarle a mi abuelo que voy a entrenar básquet hasta las 5

- de verdad, estás en el equipo

- si Nanja me vio jugar un momento y pues me metió

- esa Nanja debe ser la más atléticas de todas las mujeres de la tierra

- porque lo dices

- fíjate que de lunes a viernes práctica 2 deportes, de 3 a 6 pm básquet y de 6:30 a 7:45 tenis

- no lo puedo creer – dijo Alice sorprendida

- si, el sábado 5 deporte de 4 am a 6 am natación de 7 am a 9 am atletismo y gimnasia, de 11 am a 13pm gimnasia rítmica y de 15 pm a 17 pm practica una rara disciplina llamada no lo recuerdo pero tiene que ver con artes marciales

- eso es demasiado y supongo que el demás tiempo que le sobra es para estudiar y hacer las tareas al igual que el domingo

- si pero el domingo trabaja en mi cafetería su extraordinaria belleza atrae a lo clientes y además

-Mmmmm interesante

Pasaron hablando de la secundaria hasta llegar a casa de Alice. En ese momento Alice entró a su casa a avisarle a su abuelo sobre su entrenamiento, su abuelo no estaba convencido de dejarla ir, pero un poco de deporte no le hará mal

Alice salió de su casa y vio que runo la esperaba puesta un traje deportivo

- vamos Alice

- acaso también practicas

- si, solo que no con Nanja pero, quiero que me cuentes como fue que Nanja te pidió, al final de la clase, si

- de acuerdo vamos – dijo Alice algo divertida

Al llegar empezaron a entrenar Alice cogió bien el paso de entrenamiento, pasaron una hora y media y Nanja mandó a todos pues tenía muchas otras cosas que hacer, así que la media hora que tenía Alice la usó para ver como entrenaban los demás

Alice caminó por la cancha de básquet, hasta que runo salió de su entrenamiento

- hola Alice – dijo runo

- hola runo

Se sentaron en una banca del colegio y empezaron a hablar

- dime Alice por que jugabas básquet en el receso

- es algo complicado de explicar pero, más que complicado es algo vergonzoso

- ¿cómo que vergonzoso? Explícate – dijo runo confundida

- verás, mientras caminaba por esta misma cancha, vi como alguien estaba practicando tiros libres

- quien era

- a eso voy, mira me acerqué más y era un muchacho alto de un excelente o mejor dicho extraordinario físico, cabello negro que llegaba poco más arriba de los hombros

- que expresiva

- que graciosa – dijo de modo sarcástico

- perdón

- En fin, me dio curiosidad saber quien era, entonces me acerqué pero sin darme cuenta pisé una lata de soda, y el lo escuchó entonces giró, no sé por que no me quedé allí parada pero algo me impulsó a esconderme detrás de unos armarios entonces él se empezó a acercar, diciendo que el que se encontraba allí salga ese momento, pero no me atreví, aunque pude observar su rostro

- como era

- era muy guapo no hay como negarlo, luego supongo que como no encontró a nadie, siguió su camino hacia su casillero de deportes y sacó una playera de color negro

- que es lo terrible

- lo terrible, es que para mi gran suerte, se sacó la camisa que llevaba puesto

- o mi dios, como era su cuerpo – dijo runo demasiadamente interesada

- bueno, tenía un dorso muy bien formando, era musculoso pero no en exceso, y bueno cuando se puso su playera subió las gradas y cuando ya no quedó rastro de él salí a la cancha y como te conté antes cogí el bal….

- no explique lo demás ahora me interesa saber exactamente como era so rostro Alice tal vez lo identifique

- bueno tenía unos ojos bellísimos, eran color topacio u su mirada era algo gélida y seria

- ya, ya se quien es

- así quien

- no hay nadie más con esas características, además de buen jugador tiene que ser Shun Kazami le hermano mayor de Nanja

- ahora que lo dices si se parecen – dijo Alice algo confundida

- y…………………

- y, Shun es el capitán del equipo de baloncesto y el más codiciado por las chicas de este establecimiento, yo era una de ellas pero permanecía desapercibida no era tan loca, ahora tengo a mi querido Daniel Kuso

- vaya, entonces debe tener novia

- que va, ni siquiera le importa eso, se concentra más en los estudios

Después de la plática con runo, Alice se dirigió a casa, pero mientras caminaba iba muy distraída pensando en Shun, hasta sintió como se chocaba con algo o más bien con alguien

- estás bien – escuchó Alice decir al mismo chico que había visto en la cancha

- si, si estoy bien discúlpame estaba muy distraída – dijo mientras Shun la ayudaba a pararse

- debes ir con más cuidado

- no te preocupes lo haré – dijo algo nerviosa ante la presencia del joven pues le apenaba lo que había pasado en la cancha anteriormente, Shun había notado el leve rubor que se le habían formado a Alice en las mejillas

- bueno, supongo que estabas entrenando ¿verdad? – dijo aquel muchacho dejando de ver a Alice

- si, bueno acabo de entrar al equipo

- eso pensaba jamás te he visto en los entrenamientos

- si bueno debo irme – dijo Alice de manera muy rápida

- bueno nos vemos – dijo Shun mientras le hacia una seña con la mano en forma de despedida

Shun, entró a la cancha para ir a su casillero y cambiarse de ropa, luego salió con su mochila y decidió irse por el camino contrario al que llevaba a su casa.

Solo había caminado 5 cuadras cuando él ya podía percibir un olor a alcohol y eso que faltaba 4 cuadras para llegar al bar del cual provenía este olor desagradable para Shun, eran ya las 7 pm había pasado 2 horas desde el entrenamiento y desde que Shun salió de la cancha por alguna razón mataba el tiempo solo caminando, como que nunca quería llegar a casa, normalmente llegaba a las 6 pm pero eso fue hace unos 4 años ahora su hora de llegada sobrepasaba la medianoche.

Por otro lado en la mansión Kazami, detrás de la puerta principal estaba una desesperada joven al que le correspondía el nombre Nanja, eran cuarto para las 12 de la noche, y su hermano no llegaba, esto la angustiaba de sobre manera, le ponía los nervios de punta y le causaba un constante escalofrío, después de unos momentos sacó una pequeña caja de calmantes que al menos contenía unos 20 calmantes pero estos no duraron por que ella los tomaba de un solo bocado para pasarlos con agua y dejar la caja completamente vacía y después de un momento sacaba otra caja de calmantes y volvía a repetir todo el proceso anterior.

Habían pasado 2 horas cuando Nanja divisó a su hermano llegar, estaba lista para darle el sermón de la semana pero a este no le importó era como si ella no existiera y solo pasó de largo hacia su habitación, no era que le gustara hacer eso, es más al entrar en su habitación se sentía fatal, pero por alguna razón seguía haciendo lo mismo, Nanja solo se recostó en su cama tomo algunas pastillas para poder dormir y calmarse.

Al día siguiente…………………

NANJA POV

- solo trataba de ser una buena hermana después de que sufrimos la pérdida de nuestra madre, pero lo único que consigo es que el me odie cada vez más – le dije a mi padre por teléfono – no creo que sea conveniente quedarme aquí 2 meses más máximo en 1 mes quiero encontrarme contigo en Alemania

- estás segura, de dejarlo solo – me dijo mi padre, con un tono de preocupación en su voz, no sé si era por mi o por mi hermano

- muy segura, el no me quiere cerca, padre, lo mejor es que me vaya en 1 mes, no aguanto que me deje con las palabras en la boca, llega muy tarde a la casa no me contesta el celular al llamarlo me quiere evitar pero yo no puedo evitarlo

- bien está decidido en un mes volverás a Alemania

- gracias papá –le dije, no estaba feliz por irme pues había cogido un cariño especial por mi hermano, de lo contrario no me preocupara tanto, estoy cansada no dormí nada ayer, apenas pude pegar los ojos ya sonó el despertador, son las 6 debo prepara el desayuno, ya es tarde, será mejor que tome esas pastillas para evitar dormirme en clase.

Ahora me dirijo a la cocina, trataré de concentrarme lo más que puedo.

NADIE POV

Nanja estaba cansada por lo cual decidió que sería mejor si se iba con su padre

Por otro lado Shun ya se había despertado una hora antes que Nanja, además ya no se encontraba en casa había salido por la ventana de su cuarto, esa era su maniobra de escape por las mañanas.

Shun estaba caminando por la calle, era muy temprano, pero le gustaba la serenidad de la mañana, no había mucho tráfico era muy pronto, pero le sorprendió que su hermana no lo llamara por el celular, no tenía ni una sola llamada, no le preocupó y siguió su camino aunque no esperaba encontrarse con Nanja en la calle

SHUN POV

Que haces aquí – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, sabía que había ido en mi busca pero de todos modos le dije

- nada solo vine para traerte tu mochila – me dijo con un tono de furia en su voz, su mirada era dura y gélida jamás la había tenido – intenta llegar antes de las 12 hoy por que no se si llegue hasta las 2 de la mañana y quiero que cuides las casa de nuestra madre entendido – siguió diciendo, sus ojos mostraban la rotunda tristeza que le había echo pasar ayer y si dijo eso es por que ya no quiere causarse nostalgia y pena

- y se puede saber a donde vas – le dije, aunque fue una torpeza si se que me va a decir lo mismo que yo le digo, _"nada" _

- eso no te importa – me dijo antes de darse la vuelta y decir – por que no sigues preocupándote por ti mismo eso es lo que haces mejor – fue lo último que dijo antes de correr rápidamente para evitarme, esas palabras aunque me cueste admitirlo, si me dolieron, demasiado, jamás lo había escuchado de su boca, eso mostraba que ya estaba cansada de ser mi 2da madre.

No podía creer que ella podía ser tan sensible y eso me hizo recordar a mi madre, que siempre se preocupaba por mi salud y lo que necesitaba, solo recordarlo me hacen tener ganas de llorar, pero no creo prudente mostrar mis sentimientos más de la cuenta.

NADIE POV

Shun caminó hasta llegar al establecimiento, donde se encontró con alguien con quien no esperaba verse al menos no en esas condiciones en las que se encontraba en ese momento.

- hola Shun, que más amigo – dijo cierto chico peli café llamado dan – siempre tan temprano

- tu que haces tan temprano no me digas que quieres que te ayude con la tarea que te mandaron

- no como crees, solo se la voy a pedir a runo para copiarla, ella me lo debe ayer no nos separamos hasta el final de clases

- vaya, que romántico –dijo Shun de manera sarcástica

Dan se acercó al rostro de Shun claro asegurándose de que nadie los viera

- que quieres, por que te acercas de esa manera dijo Shun molesto

- es que, - dijo dan alejándose y poniendo su semblante serio y preocupado – estabas llorando Shun

- de que hablas – volvió a hablar Shun

- volviste a pelear con ella verdad, y supongo que ahora si te dio duro – dijo dan con el mismo semblante serio y preocupado

- de algún manera adivinas todo lo que me pasa – dijo Shun cambiando su semblante gélido a de algo de tristeza

- dime que ocurrió y no digas que ella tuvo la culpo si no trataras de evitarla, y llegaras a tu casa pronto nada pasara

- lo sé es que no me gusta que finja ser mi madre me está cansando

- que te dijo ahora te sermoneó como antes, pero ahora creo que es peor ¿no? – dijo dan

- no, no me sermoneó es más si mirada era fría y dura jamás la había vito de esa forma.

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- me dijo…

Flash back

_* Que haces aquí – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, sabía que había ido en mi busca pero de todos modos le dije_

_- nada solo vine para traerte tu mochila – me dijo con un tono de furia en su voz, su mirada era dura y gélida jamás la había tenido – intenta llegar antes de las 12 hoy por que no se si llegue hasta las 2 de la mañana y quiero que cuides las casa de nuestra madre entendido – siguió diciendo, sus ojos mostraban la rotunda tristeza que le había echo pasar ayer y si dijo eso es por que ya no quiere causarse nostalgia y pena_

_- y se puede saber a donde vas – le dije, aunque fue una torpeza si se que me va a decir lo mismo que yo le digo, "nada" _

_- eso no te importa – me dijo antes de darse la vuelta y decir – por que no sigues preocupándote por ti mismo eso es lo que haces mejor – fue lo último que dijo antes de correr rápidamente para evitarme, esas palabras aunque me cueste admitirlo, si me dolieron, demasiado, jamás lo había escuchado de su boca, eso mostraba que ya estaba cansada de ser mi 2da madre.*_

- vaya – susurró dan, eso se ve mal, muy mal

- la verdad me cuesta admitirlo pero si me dolieron sus palabras

- obvio, eres un ser humano no un muñeco, aunque de esa manera la tratas a ella

- de que manera hablas

- de una muñeco crees que ella no tiene sentimientos

- hola dan. Vienes – dijo cierta chica con cabello azul cielo

- ya voy nena, nos vemos Shun – dijo dan para correr hacia donde estaba su novia

- De que hablaban Shun y tú

- de los problemas con su hermana

- que pasó ahora

- algo malo, tanto así que las palabras de Nanja hirieron de sobre manera a Shun

- ya veo, como notaste de que lo hirieron

- sus ojos estaban llorosos, me sorprendí al verlos así

- me imagino, ahhhhh, que podemos hacer para ayudarlos

- por ahora nada, ya veremos, más tarde

De esa forma se alejaron

ALICE POV

No puedo creer que me hablara es emocionante, se solo recordar su voz me dan ganas de volverlo a ver

NADIE POV

Alice estaba llegando al establecimiento todavía faltaba media hora para que comiencen clases, apenas entró vio a aquel chico quien estaba sentado en unas de las bancas del colegio, Alice lo vio y sacando fuerzas se dirigió a él para saludarlo, aunque no estaba segura si él quería verla pero aún así se acercó

Hola – dijo Alice temerosa de que no le llegara una respuesta por parte del chico

Hola, eres la chica que conocí ayer verdad – dijo algo contento ya que en verdad le gustaría hablar con ella

- Si, te molesta si me siento a tu lado

- no, puedes sentarte

- que pasó – dijo Alice murando al chico preocupadamente

- que pasó de que

- por que, bueno, por que estabas llorando – dijo mientras retiraba un mechón de cabello de Shun que tapaba su rostro

- se nota demasiado – dijo asustado

- solo si estás cerca como ahora

- diablos, - dijo Shun tratando de limpiarse los ojos

-no hagas eso, solo conseguirás que se note más, deja que solo vaya quitándose

- Es que no quiero que se note

- que tiene de malo llorar, no es nada malo

- es que desde la muerte de mi madre no he vuelto a llorar y se ve raro

- temes que te molesten

- algo así

- pues si te molestan, ignóralos, si te vuelven a molestar trata de ignorarlos una vez, más pero si te vuelve a molestar puedes golpearlos

- suena fácil

- lo es, es lo que suelo hacer yo

- ya has golpeado – preguntaba el peli negro

- algunas veces pero nada grave, ahora dime por que llorabas

- tengo problemas con mi hermana

- con Nanja

- si, pero como lo sabes

- me contaron, Shun

- bueno creo que puedo confiar en ti - dijo sonriendo

Shun se quedó perplejo por la espontaneidad de Alice, de verdad sentía una gran confianza, tal vez podría contarle todo su historia

Continuará……………

**espero que les haya gustado muy pronto la continuación..........................................**


	2. entre tu y yo hay un muro de piedra

**Capitulo 2**

**Entre tú y yo hay un muro de piedra**

- bueno creo que puedo confiar en ti - dijo sonriendo

Shun se quedó perplejo por la espontaneidad de Alice, de verdad sentía una gran confianza

- hace 4 años murió mi madre de una enfermedad cardiaca, mi padre llego con la intención de llevarme con él a Alemania, me rehusé a ir, realmente prefería quedarme solo que ir con alguien que nunca se preocupó por mí y mi madre, hasta ese momento sabía que el tenía otra hija, lo que no sabía es que era mi hermana, realmente pensé que era hija de otra mujer

- se separaron tus padres –pregunto la pelirroja

- si, supongo que se separaron con el nacimiento de Nanja y yo, eligieron con quien quedarse y se separaron, siempre me llevé bien con ella porque siempre chateábamos, pero con la muerte de mi madre, ella decidió mudarse a Japón, para que no esté solo, pero realmente, noté que se creía mi madre, eso me molestó entonces decidí ignorarla, llegaba tarde, por que tomaba el camino largo y la verdad me ponía hacer la tarea en una biblioteca, por esa razón llegaba a la medianoche y tal vez más tarde, mi hermana me esperaba todas las noches y siempre me daba un sermón de 10 minutos la verdad no me importaba, claro que no me sentía bien por hacerle eso, aunque me cueste admitirlo le he tomado un cariño especial

- no comprendo, solo debiste hablar con ella, para decirle que no se preocupe tanto

- lo sé, pero ya es tarde, hoy ella actuó de una manera muy fría y sus palabras de verdad me dolieron, es por eso que me encuentras así, me dijo que solo me preocupaba por mí que era lo mejor que se hacer

- solo está triste

- lo sé

- Shun, por que estás confiando en mí, sin saber nada de mí, ni siquiera mi nombre – preguntó la pelirroja, impaciente por una respuesta

- tus ojos hablan por ti

- en serio

- si me dicen, que eres una chica muy compasiva y tímida aunque eso de tu nombre – dijo el peli negro dirigiendo su mirada hacia Alice

- mi nombre es Alice – dijo con una sonrisa muy complacedora

- dejemos de hablar de mí, dime una cosa porque te sonrojaste ayer – dijo con mucha curiosidad

Alice no sabía si contestarle, de todas las preguntas que Shun pudo preguntarle eligió la que menos ella quería responder

- bueno……………..

- te incomoda o te avergüenza la respuesta

- las 2 cosas, es necesario responderla

- bueno……………. – dijo con una mirada irresistible para Alice y cayó en la trampa

- bien te lo diré – dijo Alice algo nerviosa – la primera vez que llegue aquí, me dirigí a la cacha donde tú estabas practicando

- entonces tú eras aquella persona que hizo ese pequeño ruido ¿verdad?

- si

- eso te avergonzaba

- no, eso no – dijo empezando a ruborizarse

- entonces

- bueno, no sé por que pero algo me impulsó a esconderme detrás de los armarios

- no me digas que

- ¿qué? – dijo Alice

- que viste cuando me cambié de playera – preguntó Shun un poco ruborizado pero casi imperceptible

- digamos que traté de no mirar, pero fue imposible – dijo Alice quien ya se había puesto roja

- por que lo dices

Cuando Alice estaba dispuesta a responder esa última pregunta la campana de entrada sonó

- creo que contestaré eso en otra ocasión – respondió Alice aliviada mientras se paraba y se despedía de Shun

- no entiendo a las mujeres – susurró

- quien las entiende, venía cierto chico de cabello rubio claro y largo con una gorra llamado Billy

- eh, - dijo Shun

- te creo, estuve escuchando su pequeña conversación

- querrás decir espiando – dijo Shun algo molesto

- bueno, bueno, pero pude notar el rubor que tenía en las mejillas Alice, y de paso le quedaba muy hermoso, bueno ella siendo una preciosidad ¿crees que esté disponible? – dijo Billy solo para molestar a Shun y sacarle alguna declaración

- dudo que esté disponible

- eso no era lo que quería oír, pero por lo visto la quieres para ti

- claro que no, simplemente digo que ella siendo tan hermosa no va ha tener novio

- no, no lo tiene – se escuchó decir a cierto chico castaño – Alice está disponible ella me lo dijo recién que me topé con ella

- en serio, bueno entonces, si tienes oportunidad amigo – dijo mientras tocaba el hombro de Shun

- por última vez Billy y dan no quiero nada con ella

- no quieres, pero necesitas y deseas – dijo Billy

- si además, creo que se entienden muy bien, por que ella estaba muy feliz

- en serio – dijo Shun

- si, y la verdad a nosotros no nos ocultas nada Shun, sabemos cuando te pasa algo, porque no estás acostumbrado a esconder ciertos sentimiento como hoy

- a que te refieres – preguntaron Billy y Shun

- ya saben, al sentimiento "amor" aunque suene cursi – dijo dan mirando a Shun con ojos de "estás enamorado de mi amiga"

- eso significa que Shun encontró su alma gemela, creo que está creciendo – dijo Billy de manera sarcástica

- quieren callarse, dijo Shun algo sonrojado por los comentarios de sus amigos

- oigan – escucharon decir a una maestra – que hacen aquí la campana sonó hace unos20 minutos vayan a sus respectivas aulas si ni quieren tener problemas

- enseguida – dijeron dan y Billy con corazones en los ojos (tipo anime)

- dan no engañes a runo con una maestra solo por ser 6 años mayor que tú y hermosa, inteligente mejor dicho no te culpo – dijo Billy mientras se le caía la baba por aquella profesora

- ahora veo que mi compañeros están enamorados de mi maestra de biología – dijo Shun con una media sonrisa

Al final cada uno tomo su camino hacia su aula respectiva

Alice se encontraba algo distraída por el comentario del peli negro pero se le pasó rápido al ser llamada la atención por el maestro

- señorita Gehabich

- si profesor, - dijo saliendo de trance

- pase al pizarrón y resuelva este caso de factoreo – dijo ofreciendo el marcador a Alice mientras ella se acercaba al maestro, para sorpresa de todos pudo resolver el problema fácilmente, el maestro quedó perplejo y felicitándola por aquella resolución la mandó a su puesto.

- no sabía que eras buen estudiante, te felicito – dijo Jou sonriendo carismáticamente

- gracias – dijo respondiendo con una sonrisa

- quisiera proponerte algo,

- de que se trata

- te invito al cine el sábado, como bienvenida a la secundaria y a la ciudad

- me encantaría dime a que hora y en donde- dijo sonriendo

- verás…………………………………

Al final de clases tocó la campana del receso

- Alice nos vemos, mañana salimos al receso verás, no armes ningún compromiso – dijo Jou despidiéndose

- claro y ahora que hago

- Alice – escuchó decir a cierta persona que conoció el primer día

- dan, runo y…………

- july, hola Alice – dijo una chica de cabello plateado suelto, que traía el uniforme, con mucho retoque rosa

- un placer – dijo Alice sonriendo

- vamos, debemos encontrar a Shun – dijo dan esperando ver la reacción de Alice

- él también vendrá – dijo asustada y a la vez feliz

- si, algún problema – dijo dan con una mirada pícara

- no, no, no, solo me impresionó

- por que

- nada, solo por….

- por lo que me contaste – dijo runo

- ahhhhh, por….- july no pudo terminar de hablar por que runo le tapó la boca

- lo siento Alice, puedes confiar en ella – dijo runo

- si, eso creo – dijo Alice algo dudosa

Dan no entendía nada por lo cual preguntó y july soltó la sopa

- bien, ahora donde se abra metido – dijo dan

- seguramente, está en el 2do piso – dijo july

- si seguramente, oye Alice quieres esperar, vamos a ver donde está – preguntó dan

- ustedes busque en el 1er piso yo lo buscaré en el 2do – respondió Alice con una sonrisa

- bien, si lo encuentras, estaremos en el comedor principal – termino de decir dan antes de despedirse de Alice

- bien, ahora vamos, *_me pregunto, si……………*_

- que haces aquí Alice – escuchó decir a cierto chico que le quitaba el sueño

- a, solo te buscaba – dijo tímidamente la chica

- me buscabas – respondió sorprendido – para qué

- lo que pasa es que dan te busca

- a, pues dile que no estoy de humor como para salir con él y los otros – dijo mientras se apoyaba de brazos cruzados en la barandilla frente su clase, de una manera muy dura y gélida

- a, pues, supongo que esta bien………pero por……… - Alice no pudo terminar de hablar por que Shun la interrumpió

- EL POR QUE ES MI PROBLEMA, no quiero que me molesten tú y los otros, no tengo intenciones de salir y no tengo por que darte explicaciones así que déjame solo

- entiende que eres tú el que prefiere estar solo, no nosotros, solo tratamos de apoyarte – dijo Alice de manera un poquito dura

- TE DIJE QUE ME DESJES SOLO, ERES MUY MOLESTA, me gusta estar solo, no y tengo que preocuparme por los demás y menos por una niñita molesta y su grupo– dijo Shun casi gritándole en la cara

- NANJA TIENE RAZÓN, SOLO TE PREOCUPAS POR TI, - gritando Alice mientras lloraba – ES LO MEJOR QUE SABES HACER, PREOCUPARTE POR TI Y NADIE MÁS – terminó diciendo Alice antes de empezar a bajar rápidamente las escaleras

- Alice……….yo, no quería…………………..perdóname – susurró Shun mientras veía como Alice bajaba las gradas – soy un imbécil, *_jamás pensé que Nanja tendría razón, solo me preocupo por mí, Alice solo trataba de ayudarme, trataba de entender por que actúo de esta forma*, (mira al cielo)* mi soledad y mi silencio es un muro de piedra entre tú y yo Alice, jamás pensé que en un solo día podía sentir esto por alguien, en verdad cuando estoy contigo todas mis preocupaciones desaparecen* (cerrando lo ojos) _– tengo que remediarlo, debo disculparme en este momento

Alice estaba sentada en la última grada que llevaba a la planta baja, lloraba desconsoladamente, por otro lado Shun corría velozmente por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras y saltar desde allí. Alice oyó el ruido, que causó Shun al saltar las escaleras y chocar contra el suelo (la verdad saltó desde una gran altura, cualquier otra persona se hubiera lesionado alguna parte del cuerpo) luego vio como Shun bajaba suavemente las escaleras que llevaba justo donde se encontraba sentada Alice.

- que quieres ahora – dijo la pelirroja sollozando – me vas a pedir que te deje solo de nuevo

- Alice, perdóname – dijo Shun mientras se sentaba a lado de ella y miraba al suelo – no quise hacerte llorar, lo siento, en verdad Nanja tenía razón como tú dices solo me preo……… - Shun no terminaba de hablar cuando sintió, como Alice apoyaba su mano sobre su hombro – no es verdad, te preocupas por ti, pero también por todos – terminó diciendo Alice

- de lo contrario, no me hubieras contado tus problemas con tu hermana, me tienes confianza como yo te la tengo a ti, estabas triste por lo que ocurrió esta mañana, eso es todo tu reacción es normal y supongo que la mía también, lo que trato de decir es que el chico con el que hablé esta mañana, me gritó en el pasillo y ahora está sentado justo a mi lado pidiéndome perdón

- gracias, por entenderme Alice – dijo Shun mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Alice – y por preocuparte por mí

- cómo no hacerlo eres mi amigo, aunque recién te conozco

- te gustaría salir uno de estos días – dijo el peli negro

Alice no lo creía "ese es Shun imposible debo estar soñando", se decía, que Shun la invitara a salir era un sueño

- claro, pero por que

- es que quiero conocerte mejor, hablar de ti – dijo mientras se iba sonrojando

- si es así, pues dime cuando

- el sábado puedes

- en realidad no puedo al sábado, que tal el domingo

- bien, dime tu dirección – dijo Shun

- por que

- para ir a recogerte

- bueno………………………………………..

Al rato…

- donde estaban, faltan exactamente 2 minutos para que se acabe el receso – gritaba dan mientras veía reloj conjuntamente mirando que Shun y Alice se acercaban

- lo siento tuvimos un inconveniente – dijo Alice

- a si, bueno no importa – dijo carismáticamente el peli café mientras a todos se le aparecía una gota (tipo anime)

La campana sonó y todos se dirigieron a clases menos Shun y Alice que se quedaron un momento en el patio

- qué querías decirme Shun – preguntó Alice

- no nada, solo te iba a decir que me esperes en la puerta de tu casa, así no me confundiré – dijo algo nervioso

- bien, entonces vamos………………… - dijo mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras

- _*esto va hacer más difícil de lo que pensé*_- pensaba mientras la seguí a Alice

**Continuará……………**

**_Los personajes de bakugan no me pertenecen_**

**No lo dije a principio entonces lo digo ahora para no tener problemas**

**Agradezco a todos los que dejaron comentarios gracias n_n, disculpen la tardanza es que últimamente he tenido muchos exámenes**


	3. sentimientos de hermandad

**Capitulo 3**

"**sentimientos de hermandad"**

Habían pasado 2 días desde que Alice se había integrado al grupo de dan, todo ese tiempo no había podido sacar a Shun de su mente, esperaba con ansias que llegue el domingo, de paso no olvidaba el sábado con Jou, realmente sentía una pequeña atracción hacia el muchacho de cabello rubio opaco pero lo creía normal, después de todo Jou era alto, estudioso y guapo.

A pesar de que Alice estaba pérdida en sus pensamientos, resultaba tener un gran desempeño en clase, los maestro ya la consideraban una de los mejores estudiantes, por otro lado había recibido miles y miles propuestas de chicos que quería salir con ella, por supuesto esto creaba muchos celos a sus compañeras de clase.

En los recesos, pasaba con sus amigos, dan, july, runo y Jou, especialmente con Jou. Shun había decidido pasar solo toda la semana como penitencia por haber herido a Alice, claro que se encontraban "muy a menudo", en esos 2 días Shun había acompañado a Alice a su casa ya que la suya quedaba por le mismo camino pero más lejos, por suerte Michael no había presenciado ninguna de sus llegadas a la casa, ya que Alice sabía lo escandaloso que podía ser su abuelo si la veía llegar con un muchacho, por lo cual había tomado las precauciones necesarias, Jou siempre le decía a Alice "ojalá pudiera acompañarte a tu casa, pero al final de clase debo ir a la biblioteca, ya que por un mes debo quedarme allí después de clase, por llegar temprano casi todos los días de la semana", eso le daba mucha gracia a Alice, la verdad Jou era su mejor amigo, y no lo defraudaría nunca. por otro lado en los entrenamientos había hablado con nanja, pero jamás había mencionado sobre los problemas con su hermano, por lo cual Alice decidió dejar las preguntas para después. Nataba que nanja nunca estaba cansada siempre tenía un buen humor a diferencia de shun.

- te ves de buen humor Alice – dijo cierta chica ojiverde

- si, es que estoy muy entusiasmada – respondió Alice con una sonrisa

- seguramente, esta feliz por que el chico que le gusta le invitó a salir – se le escuchó decir a chillona de july

- july que te hace pensar eso – replicó runo

- no runo, july tiene razón – dijo cierto chico de cabello rubio opaco – la invitaron a salir, pero no el chico que le gusta sino su mejor amigo – dijo señalándose a si mismo

- eso es verdad – replicaron july y runo al mismo tiempo a lo que Alice asintió felizmente con la cabeza

- pero, también le invitó otra persona, esta vez el chico que le gusta – dijo Jou de una forma burlona

- de verdad – dijo july con estrellas en los ojos (metafóricamente hablando)

Alice estaba muda como es que Jou sabía que Shun la había invitado

- lo supe por que a ese chico se le escaparon las palabras y porque Alice, como tiene muy bien entendida la clases de matemáticas suele estar muy pensativa y una que otra vez había susurrado el nombre del chico – dijo Jou de una manera muy común en él

- y ¿cómo se llama? – dijo july

- vasta july. No hay que meterse en la vida de Alice - dijo runo – pero en la vida de ese chico si, como es Jou lo conocemos, ¿es alto?, ¿tiene buen físico?, ¿Qué color es su cabello?...

Y así Alice vio la divertida escena que se había formado, "Jou corriendo de 2 chicas que realmente le hacían demasiadas preguntas"

- nos vemos – gritó Alice – de acuerdo - dijeron july y runo que estaban montadas encima de Jou

- no lo voy a preguntar de nuevo pero, ¿ALGUIEN ME PUEDE AYUDAR? – gritaba Jou mientras Alice se alejaba

Alice caminó por la cancha para ver si encontraba a Shun y lo encontró

- siempre entrenas – preguntó Alice

- ¿cómo? - Dijo Shun revirándose para verla, ya que se encontraba practicando tiros libres

- si siempre entrenas

- a si, buenos días – dijo mientras lanzaba el balón y acertaba

- buenos días – dijo Alice mientras se acercaba a é – déjame tirar

- bien, toma – dijo Shun dándole el balón a lo que rápidamente Alice lanzó y también acertó

- bien - dijo tomando el balón

- quieres, jugar a algo – dijo Alice de una manera desafiante

- tú dirás – dijo el peli negro

- mira, es como jugar básquet pero solo de 2 intentas meter y yo te bloqueo y así viceversa si yo meto te haré una pregunta o penitencia si tu metes ya sabes que hacer

- hecho – dijo dándole la mano – comienza tú – dijo dándole el balón

- grave error – dijo Alice

Ella rápidamente comenzó a botear el balón a lo que Shun trató de bloquearla pero para su sorpresa la subestimó, no contaba con que la pelirroja supiera esquivar muy bien

- bien, creo que tengo que hacerte una pregunta – dijo Alice

- no me darás penitencia – preguntó divertido

- si pero, al final

- bien pregunta

- ¿cómo fue que Jou se enteró de que vamos a salir?

Esa pregunta tomó desprevenido a Shun, en ese momento trataba de inventarse una escusa rápida y sencilla

- es, una larga historia – dijo el peli negro con intenciones de que Alice decidiera no seguir con el tema

- tengo tiempo – dijo Alice mientras se acercaba al muchacho

De vuelta con runo y july habían logrado que Jou acepte decirles todo, nadie sabe como lo convencieron pero debió de ser muy duro e incómodo

- bien Jou te haremos preguntas una por una si – dijo runo tratando de calmarse y regañarse mentalmente por haber causado y formado parte de esa loca escena de hace 10 minutos

- bien pero, si es que yo lo considero muy personal para Alice no les responderé – dijo Jou con una mirada desafiante

- de acuerdo – dijo july, pero yo comienzo

- me parece bien, adelante – dijo la peli azul

- bien, ¿quién es ese chico?

- pues, no creo prudente decirles su nombre, solo les diré que si lo conocen

- ¿lo conocemos? – replicó runo

- si, bueno ¿quién sigue? – dijo Jou

- veamos, ¿cómo fue que te enteraste? – preguntó runo

- pues eso si lo considero prudente – dijo el rubio – verán, estaba caminando por el pasillo que lleva a la preparatoria, cuando de pronto me encontré con – para un segundo – ustedes saben

- no, no sabemos – dijo july

- tranquila july, está hablando del chico que invitó salir a Alice – le regañó runo

- bueno – continuó Jou – le salude a lo que él me correspondió con otro saludo, le pregunté por que se tardó en llegar con Alice al receso ayer – Jou no pudo terminar por que july habló

- a, ya sé quien es, es Shun – dijo divertidamente la chica mientras reía

- que, por que dices eso – dijeron al mismo tiempo Jou y runo

- mira, dices que por que se tardó ayer en llegar al receso y que venía con Alice, ¿no? Entonces, es Shun – dijo de manera muy particular

- ay, ya me descubrieron – dijo Jou golpeándose la frente

- vaya july me sorprende que saques conclusiones bastante rápidas – dijo sarcásticamente runo

- bien, bien, Shun invitó a Alice a salir contentas – dijo Jou

- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII – gritaron july y runo

Volviendo con Shun y Alice

- contéstame - dijo Alice algo molesta

- pues, mira, es algo personal y no quiero hablar de eso- dijo el peli negro algo ruborizado

- vamos, tienes que hacerlo o no eres de palabra

- en serio es personal, mejor hazme otra pregunta quieres – dijo Shun algo nervioso

- bueno, si es personal es personal, déjame pensar – pensó un segundo – ya lo tengo

- que rápida, se nota que debes ser buena interrogando – replicó entre risas Shun

- no te lo pregunté antes, pero ¿Por qué me invitaste a salir? Pero quiero la verdad no me como el cuento que es para conocerme mejor

La respuesta a esa pregunta ni siquiera Shun la conocía, no sabía por que la había invitado a salir, era muy extraño, simplemente se le escaparon esas palabras, ya que él siempre se concentraba más en los estudios y nunca en ese tipo de cosas, pero se le ocurrió algo, la verdad, no la había invitado a salir, no era por que quería estar con ella, la única razón era por que estando con ella sus preocupaciones se iban, ya que Alice era muy parecida a su madre, comprensible y amable.

En ese momento Shun ya iba a responder pero lo salvó la campana

- tienes suerte Shun – dijo Alice alejándose del lugar, mientras le hacia una seña con la mano en forma de despedida.

- bueno, creo que debo pensar en una respuesta, y supongo que no pasa nada si me saltó la primera hora después de todo, tengo muchas escusas – se dijo a si mismo, mientras salía del establecimiento - *_es raro, es como si la utilizara como un instrumento de relajación, por que no siento nada por ella* _- pensaba sinceramente, pues lo que decía era verdad no sentía nada en absoluto - _* claro que me gusta tenerla cerca pero solo para que mis preocupaciones se vayan, la verdad es que no siento nada, _(se sienta en una banca del parque) _recuerdo bien los momentos que pasé aquí*_- pensó levantándose y caminando hacia un árbol y recostarse el pie con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza y apoyarse.

**Shun POV**

- Me recosté bajo la sombra de ese gran árbol y me puse a pensar un momento- no sabía desde hace cuando debí haber hecho eso ya lo necesitaba – me dije mientras miraba al cielo y cerraba los ojos para después de un momento abrirlos y entonces susurre – ¿madre tú que me aconsejarías en estos momentos que más te necesito?

- supongo que tendré que descubrirlo – dije levantándome para apoyarme en el tronco y ver los juegos que habían en el parque pero pronto se me vino algo a la mente "mi hermana" no sé porque en ese momento de relajación me puse a pensar en ella y en como nos conocimos

- ahora que lo recuerdo me encontraba saliendo de la escuela creo que tenía más o menos 7 años, bajaba por las escaleras de la puerta principal y luego de bajarlas me encontraba caminando por la vereda de la calle de en frente, de pronto vi que se estacionaba un carro lujoso en la entrada de la escuela y de él salía un hombre, ese hombre resultó ser mi padre y creo que en ese momento me reconoció por que me miraba todo el tiempo, luego bajo una niña la verdad me pareció muy bonita – dejé e pensar un momento y recordé algo más no era muy importante pero si lo perdía estaba muerto, recordé que cuando salí del establecimiento dejé mi mochila en la banca que es encontraba detrás de la cancha – demonios que imbécil soy – me decía mientras retronaba a la secundaria

**Nanja POV**

Estaba caminando por la secundaria sin rumbo alguno de pronto vi como Shun parecía perdido en la secundaria iba de un lado a otro miraba bajo las bancas, luego iba hacia la cancha y miraba en los casilleros salía y regresaba a la banca en que lo vi al principio y su rosto mostraba preocupación entonces pensé "la mochila" era cierto cuando vi que Shun salía de clases o mejor dicho se ranclaba de clases observé que había olvidado la mochila entonces la tomé – bus cas algo le pregunté escondiendo la mochila

- nada que te importe Nanja – me dijo algo molesto

- no te enojes solo preguntaba parece que perdiste algo o no

- si, si perdí algo contenta – volvió a decir con ese tono molesto mientras buscaba

- ¿quieres que te ayude a buscar?

- no, lo tenga bajo control – me dijo aún más molesto

- si claro en primer lugar no lo tienes bajo control y en segundo perder tus libros, cuadres y enciclopedias no son buenas noticias – dijo tratando de asustarlo y funcionó vi cono su rostro mostraba más preocupación que antes pero no se le ocurrió preguntar como es que sabía lo que estaba buscando entonces dejé la mochila sobre la primera banca para ver que tan tonto era

- la encontré te dije que lo tenía bajo control – dijo el muy orgulloso

- felicidades – dijo sarcásticamente mientras me marchaba del lugar

- oye espera – me dijo entonces paré y giré hacia donde el estaba – por que no estás en clase

- por la misma rezón que tú, para aclarar mis ideas – le dije mientras me reviraba y continuaba mi camino

- oye – volvió a decir y volví a mirarlo – gracias por encontrar mi mochila

- de nada asegúrate de no perderla otra vez – dijo revirándome tal vez no sea tan tonto como pienso – a y vas a entrar a clase o no – pregunté aunque sabía la respuesta

- no hoy no mejor regreso a la casa, aunque primero voy a recorrer la ciudad

- bueno adiós

- adiós

- _* tal recorrer la ciudad, se nota que conoce todo el lugar, jajaj, hombres díganles que recorran la ciudad y sabes el camino pero díganles que vayan de compras con uno y se pierden terriblemente*_- pensé mientras caminaba de regreso a mi clase

**Nadie POV**

Shun había notado la preocupación y el cuidado que Nanja le tenía a pesar de haberse comportado como in idiota por mucho tiempo, Shun regresó al parque y se volvió a recostar bajo el mismo árbol, esta vez no pensaba en Nanja, en su padre o en su madre, su pasado, ni su futuro, solo pensaba en alguien en específico, alguien que según el valía la pena recordarla.

**Gracias por los comentarios espero que les guste, dejen sugerencias voy a utilizar 2 o 3 ideas en mi próximo capitulo y quiero que dejen en sus comentarios algunas ideas para el próximo capitulo que no va a tardar pues ya mismo salgo de clases, agradezco a Aleca – Kasumi quien fue mi inspiración para esta historia igual que Wolf – fer (perdón si lo escribi mal T.T)**


	4. es mentira

**Capitulo 4**

**Es mentira**

Shun POV

Me encontraba bajo la sombra de ese árbol, no me había dado cuenta que me quedé dormido, no tenía ni la menor idea de que hora era, me levanté de golpe y empecé a correr – voy a llegar muy tarde – me dije mentalmente.

Al poco tiempo me encontraba cerca de mi casa en las afueras de la ciudad, cuando entre me di cuenta que todas las luces estaban apagadas, no había nadie, en ese momento pensaba la futura llegada de mi abuelo a Japón ya que se había quedado en Alemania desde que mi hermana vino – va a ser muy duro el castigo – me dije burlonamente.

Estaba caminando por el pasillo que me llevaba a mi cuarto y me fije que en el cuarto de Nanja estaban las luces encendidas. Me di el lujo de pasar a explicarle por que me tardé. Toqué su puerta suavemente, además de que mi figura se podía ver por la puerta (las puertas corredizas japonesas) lo malo es que no tenía ninguna respuesta, empecé a decir su nombre y no me contestaba era extraño, por lo cual entré, y lo que observé pudo traumarme de por vida.

Nanja POV

Me quedé perpleja al ver que Shun insistía en entrar en mi habitación, no era un buen momento para que me viera, en el momento que abrió mi puerta casi muero al ver su mirada, no lo culpo por asustarse, me encontraba tirada en el suelo con un montón de pastillas a mi alrededor, mi boca estaba algo blanca por haber ingerido una gran cantidad de pastillas, estaba puesta mi camisón que solo cubría mi cuerpo hasta un poco más arriba de mis rodillas más o menos a la mitad.

- Shun – fue lo único que pude decir

- que significa esto, acaso estás loca te puede hacer mal tomar esto – me dijo en forma de reproche duramente mientras se acercaba a mí y se sentaba a mi lado y ponía una de sus manos en mi hombro

- se que está mal, pero no puedo evitarlo ahora soy adicta a estos calmantes – dije apunto de llorar

- desde cuando los tomas dime – me preguntó preocupado era la primera vez que lo vi así – dime por favor

- desde – paré unos segundos – desde la primera vez que llegaste tarde a casa luego de que murió nuestra madre

- o sea hace 4 años y haces lo mismo siempre que llego tarde

- si, intenté dejarlo desde hace unos meses pero soy adicta ahora

- eso no es escusa, puede que estos calmantes ya te hayan echo daño, tendré que llevarte al médico mañana por la mañana

- no puedo mañana –aun no completaba mi frase y Shun dijo – nada de escusas, me has demostrado ser una buena hermana que te preocupas por mí, ahora es mi turno

En ese momento un mareo hizo que de mi posición de sentada pasé a estar tirada en el suelo.

- estás bien – me preguntó Shun – te duele algo

- estoy mareada es todo – le respondí como si no fuera nada

- segura

- si, aunque desde hace rato siento estas ganas de vomitar y he sentido un fuerte dolor en el abdomen

- no….no estarás….

- no estaré que – le pregunté

- no estarás embarazada verdad – me preguntó el muy imbécil algo asustado

- CLARO QUE NO IDIOTA como crees, estás loco o que – le dije sin controlarme

- tranquila mejor vamos al médico ahora mismo – me dijo tomándome del brazo suavemente para que me paré y me cargó en sus brazos, la verdad no había podido apreciar lo fuerte que era, tenía el dorso bien formado

- estás exagerando, bájame ahora, exageras lo sabes no – dije imprudentemente

- si claro

- bájame ahora, pero que exagerado por que exageras – dije ya molesta

- exagero por que te amo entiendes – me dijo seriamente, escucharlo decir eso me dejó en estado de shock no lo podía creer.

- oye, yo puedo ir sola debes estar cansado – le dije a manera de consuelo – hazme caso

- ahora tu estado es más importante que el mío – me replico

- si pero, déjame intentarlo

- te dije que te llevaría, ya no confío en que vayas sola

- mira quien habla todos estos años, me he preocupado por ti, por tu condición, el primer año pensé que era normal ya que murió el ser que más te comprendía pero me di cuenta de que en realidad querías evitarme, no confío ya en ti, no puedo hacerlo así que bájame y déjame ir sola

- te llevaré hasta el consultorio, te dejaré y volverás enseguida – me replicó algo deprimido, creo que se me pasó la mano

- de acuerdo – le dije confiada, sabía que mi condición era delicada, sabía tal vez tenia una enfermedad que ha estado evolucionando con el pasar de los años, no quería que Shun se amigue conmigo por que tal vez sea realmente una enfermedad terminal, no quiero hacerlo sufrir.

Shun me llevó en sus brazos hasta llegar al consultorio me dejó en la puerta y se fue, traía puesta una blusa delgada y ligera de color azul y un jean negro además de un abrigo blanco

- que se le ofrece señorita – me preguntó el doctor kion

- kion quiero que me examines, parece que estoy enferma – le dije mientras me sacaba el abrigo

- claro Nanja, pasa, dime cual es la situación – me dijo cariñosamente como siempre

- vera – dije para empezar a contarle la situación hablada con mi hermano, pero luego de haberle contado no se como pero solo recuerdo despertar acostada en la camilla del consultorio – que, que paso

- que bien ya despertaste, te desmayaste, no te he examinado aun quería que despiertes, que ocurrió – me dijo alterado kion

- no lo sé, solo recuerdo haberle contado mi problema y nada más

- ven te examinaré – me dijo para empezar a hacerme una serie de exámenes. Luego me dijo que esperara para salir de la habitación

Kion POV

- _*se que ha tenido muchos problemas, pero el que haya tomado esos calmantes es muy malo, atenta contra su vida*_ – me decía mentalmente mientras iba hacia el laboratorio - _* no quiero que le pase nada pero tal vez solo tal vez…* _- no pude seguir pensando al verme en la entrada del laboratorio

- no puede ser es imposible – dije alterado ante el mortal resultado – no puede ser cierto

- doctor, su paciente lo llama – me dijo la encargada del laboratorio

- muchas gracias – dije saliendo del lugar para dirigirme a la habitación donde se encontraba Nanja

Entre dispuesto a decirle el resultado pero no pude al ver su sonrisa, pensar que sería tal vez la última, porque si sabía el resultado seguramente lloraría pero si no le decía seguramente moriría pronto era necesario operarla

- Nanja

- si

- lo que te voy a decir es muy serio – le dije mientras le entregaba los resultados

- dígame – me dijo mientras sacaba el papel del resultado de su sobre – que es esto "no hay circulación sanguínea suficiente en el cuerpo" eso significa….

- si Nanja, tu cuerpo hace indispensable el uso de calmantes eso afecta tu sistema nervioso, pero el consumirlos a dañado tu estómago causando una gastritis aguda además de indicios de úlceras, por otra parte la falta de calmantes debilita tus venas y arterias por lo cual no hay circulación sanguínea, si no te operas puedes morir necesitas un Transplante de válvulas cardiacas, tienes dinero hay tecnología pero es necesario que aceptes esto

- claro que lo acepto me voy a operar, pero no se lo digas a mi hermano no quiero preocuparlo se lo diré yo cuando llegue el momento

- claro, cuenta con eso pero debes operarte, no quiero que te pase nada malo – le dije sinceramente – además toma son unos consejos

- gracias eres un buen amigo debo irme – dijo antes de salir por la puerta

Nanja POV

No lo creía, estaba realmente en peligro de muerte, camine llorando todo el camino de regreso a casa al final si me desahogué y estaba lista para decirle a Shun, pero no sabía como reaccionaría y temía que lo tome a mal pero era necesario

- ya llegué me extrañaste – le dije para poner algo de ambiente familiar

- que bien, y cuales son los resultados – me dijo interesado

-el asunto es normal– dije tranquila por el momento – no es nada solo estaba cansada y algo deshidratada – continué

- que- dijo Shun

- si, sobre los calmantes no es nada mi cuerpo es resistente y no ha pasado nada – dije con un poco de desesperación

-aún así no puedo creer hayas estado ingiriendo esos calmantes– me replico molesto

-pues créelo– dije algo molesta

- no es eso, sabes que es muy grave, y te lo tomas con mucha calma

- estoy tranquila, tú eres el desesperado

- eso crees

-así es – le dije incómoda

- sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo, cualquier cosa – me dijo mientras me daba un cálido abrazo y yo se lo correspondía

- lo sé, pero…

- pero que

- te lo diré mañana estoy algo cansada

Nadie POV

Luego de hablar se encaminaron al comedor

Por otro lado una chica pelirroja no sabía que hacer ya que se encontraba en una situación poco habitual

- que hago, Dios ayúdame – se decía Alice - Jou por que tienes que ir a visitar a tu tía el sábado

Flash back

Alice se encontraba peinándose cuando sonó su celular

- Alice – escuchó la pelirroja reconociendo la voz

- Jou, que pasa

- verás sobre nuestra cita es necesario cancelarla y podremos vernos el domingo

- claro en donde

- no yo voy a recogerte a las 8 de la noche

- a….a las 8

- el domingo voy a ir a ver a mi tía que dio a luz recientemente así que nos vemos

- espera Jou no puedo – dijo Alice en vano ya que Jou había colgado

Fin Flash back

- que hago, que hago, no se me ocurre nada, lo peor va hacer cuando le diga a mi abuelo

- decirme que Alice – dijo calmadamente su abuelo

- bueno es que, ya te conté que un amigo me invitó a salir mañana

- si ya lo hiciste y que el domingo saldrás con otro amigo aunque no me gusta del todo la idea de que salgas con 2 chicos que apenas conoces

- bueno ocurrió algo Jou me dijo que tendremos que salir el domingo y a la misma hora que saldré con Shun y no sé que hacer, lo mejor es que vaya con los 2

- tonterías eso si no te lo permito, con 2 chicos tú sola, ni siquiera los conozco – dijo algo irritado

- pero no puedo dejarlos plantado por favor déjame ir

- mira ya es suficiente con que me preocupe cuando vas a los entrenamientos, no quiero preocuparme por esto también

- tenme más confianza, además no será un cita demasiado larga

- larga o corta no saldrás el domingo con ninguno de los 2 – dijo su abuelo como punto final

- eres muy injusto, dijiste que podría ir y ahora ya no

- así son las cosas, además como pudiste decirle que si a ese otro chico teniendo en cuenta que saldrías ese mismo día con otro

- es que no quería defraudarlo, no puedo decirle que no – dijo Alice algo caris baja

- como que no puedes decirle que no, acaso si el te pregunta si quieres acostarte con el le dices que si por no defraudarlo – dijo imprudentemente

- claro que no, no llegaría a tal punto, estás exagerando – grito la pelirroja

- baja el tono de tu voz, como te dije no saldrás con ninguno y punto, ahora baja a cenar la comida se enfría

- no tengo hambre no después de lo que me has hecho – le replico enfadada

- como quieras pero debes saber que lo hago por tu bien – dijo Michael mientras salía de la habitación algo triste

- no puedo creerlo – decía Alice mientras lloraba desconsoladamente – ojalá estuvieras aquí – volvió a decir la chica mientras se recostaba en su cama y abrazaba una fotografía puesta en un portarretratos – por que te fuiste, ahora es cuando más te necesito, vuelve por favor

- vuelve, vuelve – escuchaba Michael decir a su nieta mientras por una pequeña parte de la puerta que no había cerrado la observaba – mmm – susurró mientras se alejaba – tienes que volver ella te necesita, no puedo calmarla como tu lo hacías, tienes que enseñarme como hacías, pero sea como sea debes volver, lo más pronto posible- replicaba mientras veía una foto de su familia, en la parte superior se encontraba su hijo a su lado su nuera ellos habían muerto en un accidente de aviación, hacia abajo se encontraba él con su nieta Alice y a lado de ella se encontraba…- John – susurró nuevamente Michael mientras entraba a su habitación y apagaba la luz.

Alice se había quedado profundamente dormida aún abrazando aquel portarretratos que portaba la fotografía de su amado John.

Por otro lado Shun se encontraba en la azotea de su casa, justo arriba de la que era la habitación de su madre, pensaba en lo terrible que iba a ser cuando su abuelo llegara y le reclamara por no haber seguido el entrenamiento ninja que le había puesto, también se encontraba pensando en lo que sus amigos le habían dicho hace unos días, sobre Alice, ¿es que acaso alguien se puede enamorar de alguien en 2 días?, se preguntaba confusamente, mientras tanto, queriendo responder esa pregunta un pequeño pensamiento cruzó por su mente que hizo que ruborice un poco.

Jou se encontraba despierto, sentado en su cama leyendo un libro algo extraño.

Jou POV

- Jou te molestaría dormirte – preguntó mi madre

- ya voy - le respondí haciendo una mueca de molestia – hay madre siempre me interrumpes cuando estoy en la mejor parte – susurré mientras dejaba el libro en la cama y me dirigía al baño

Nadie POV

La madre de Jou se encaminó a la habitación de su hijo encontrando en la cama el libro tan asombroso que tenía.

- hay Jou creces demasiado rápido, ojalá no fuera así – dijo mientras veía la portada del libro que decía "Cómo impresionar a una chica en la primera cita"

Jou había terminado de acomodarse en su cama cuando sonó su teléfono

- aló – dijo algo cansado

- _hola Jou ¿me recuerdas?_- dijo una voz muy conocida para el muchacho

- Sukaza, ¿cómo estás?

- _bien, quería decirte que el domingo voy a ir a tu casa_ a las 8 pm

- a las 8. Bueno verás tengo una cita

_- una cita romántica_

- no, no, solo es para darle una cálida bienvenida a una amiga

_- entonces cual es el problema de paso me la presentas_

- si creo que no habrá problema – dijo Jou no muy convencido

_- entonces todo arreglado nos vemos_

- si adiós, bueno creo que las instrucciones de este libro tendrán que esperar

**Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación, las ideas las dejaré para el otro capitulo, ya que este se me ocurrió recientemente, agradecería que me den más ideas y gracias por los comentarios, quiero advertir que desde el próximo capitulo puede haber partes en donde haya violencia, palabras fuertes y sexo, también advierto que en algunas partes se debe tener un criterio bien fuerte. se que el capitulo esta algo corto pero el proximo sera mas largo**

_Sayonnara_


	5. la verdad sobre John parte 1

**Capitulo 5**

**La verdad sobre John parte 1**

Alice se encontraba completamente dormida después de haber tenido aquella discusión con su abuelo aunque no haya sido de tanta importancia, la preocupación la había acorralado dejándola perdida en un sueño del cual difícilmente quería despertar.

Alice POV

Me encontraba apoyada en un mural de flores muy parecido al que tenía la casa de mi padre, llena de nostalgia me propuse a recorrer aquella pradera que recorría todo lo que alcanzaba la vista a percibir

- En donde estoy – fue la pregunta que más corría por mi mente en esos momentos, mientras caminaba por aquel mural de rosas me percaté de un dulce sonido, parecía como el de una guitarra, algo en mí me llevo hasta el origen de esa melodía, mi corazón latía desesperadamente y no sabía porque hasta que te vi, estaba muda no sabía que decirte, no te habías percatado de mi presencia por lo cual de detuve a escuchar el sonido que hacías con tu guitarra, sentí muchas ganas de abrazarte y preguntarte donde estabas y por que no habías llegado, pero tu rompiste ese silencio más rápido de lo que pensé

- hacia tiempo que no te veía ¿cómo has estado? – me dijiste con tu típica sonrisa que tanto me gustaba ver

- he estado mejor y tú

- bien, bueno ahora bien gracias a que te vi, no sabes como me hacías falta

- por que jamás supe nada de ti, ni un mensaje una llamada – dije algo desesperada mientras me encaminaba hasta donde te encontrabas

- no te acerques mucho – me dijiste como advertencia

- por qué

- no soy real no quiero que te quedes con la ilusión de que estoy aquí

- aunque seas una ilusión quiero sentirte por lo menos un momento – dije mientras me acercaba y me sentaba a su lado

- estás feliz

- ahora si, siempre que estés a mi lado aunque seas solo un recuerdo – dije mientras me recostaba en su hombro

- han pasado 8 años, me seguirás esperando

- todo lo que tu te tardes, todo ese tiempo te esperaré – dije mientras veía su rostro

- hazme una promesa

- que tipo de promesa – pregunté algo inconsciente

- prométeme que ni dejarás que Michael te aleje de la persona a quien tu amas y que jamás yo sea una carga en tu vida

- pero jamás serás….- en ese momento fui interrumpida por tu voz

- solo promételo

- lo prometo

- ahora quiero que regreses al mismo lugar en donde despertaste, siéntate y cierra tus ojos

- eso quiere decir que no te voy a volver a ver – dije asustada

- no he dicho eso solo me despido, espérame y cumple tu promesa – me dijiste sonrientemente – a por cierto toma esto – me dijiste dándome una rosa amarilla – te prometo algo, antes de que esta rosa se marchite yo habré vuelto a tu lado

- gracias – dije mientras caminaba y te miraba, vi como volvías a tocar aquella melodía que tanto me gustó odiaba la idea de irme por un instante sentí tu aroma y el calor de tu cuerpo eso me da esperanza…..

Nadie POV

Alice caminó hasta el lugar en donde todo eso había empezado, cerró suavemente sus ojos y al abrirlos se encontraba en su habitación abrazando aquel portarretratos

- Te prometo que no dejaré que mi abuelo me separe de él aunque no sé si lo que siento sea amor – dijo Alice mirando aquella foto – ahora cumpliré lo que te prometí y tú cumple lo acordado, tengo fe en que lo lograrás – dijo la pelirroja alzando de su mesa de noche aquella rosa amarilla, se encaminó hacia el baño, tomó un jarrón lo llenó de agua y lo puse sobre la mesa en donde se encontraba la foto de John – que linda rosa

Alice bajó las gradas que llevaban al comedor, su abuelo se había levantado hace ya un tiempo

- Alice, que bueno que hayas despertado

- escúchame abuelo tengo 15 años, trabajo, tengo buenas calificaciones, entreno básquet y me esfuerzo mucho

- eso lo tengo totalmente claro

- ¿me tienes confianza?

- naturalmente

- entonces por que no puedo salir mañana con mis amigos, se que está mal que salga con los 2 pero te prometo que nada pasará

- lo sé es por eso que te dejaré ir

- en serio – dijo Alice sorprendida

- si, estuve meditando anoche y creo que te sobre protejo, no es para tanto eres una chica muy bella e inteligente pero sobre todo eres seria cuando se trata de muchachos y sé que sabes lo que haces

- gracias abuelo – dijo la pelirroja mientras lo abrazaba

- ahora desayuna, tengo que ir a una reunión de la empresa de tu padre

- has sabido algo

- no todavía nada

- bueno que te vaya bien

Por otro lado Shun se encontraba algo frustrado por tener que reponer todo el entrenamiento que no había hecho en la ausencia de su abuelo, pensar en cual sería su castigo lo ponía tenso, sabía que su abuelo era bueno pero también muy estricto en ese sentido, por otro lado estaba en otro problema, el domingo saldría con Alice y no sabía como terminó en ese asunto, lo peor era que no sabía como responderse a si mismo por que la invitó a salir.

- De verdad eres un misterio todavía – se dijo mentalmente

- ¿en qué piensas? – Preguntó su hermana – acaso no sigues tranquilo por mi salud

- en parte si, pero tengo otros problemas

- ya veo, y que clase de problemas

- son asuntos personales

- con que asuntos personales – dijo algo divertida – como tu cita de mañana

- ¿cómo sabes de eso? – preguntó algo nervioso

- pues las paredes tienes oídos – replicó – y cierta persona me lo contó

- quien

- ese es mi asunto, y es personal – dijo en modo de reclamo

- ok, ya entendí – susurró débilmente

- jamás creí que ibas a tener una cita antes de cumplir los 17 años, ahora veo que me equivoqué

- si pero no es por lo que piensas

- tu no sabes lo que pienso – volvió a decir sarcásticamente

- no me gusta, entiendes ni siquiera sé por que la invité a salir

- haber si entiendo, un te gusta no sientes nada por ella, pero la invitaste a salir, y no sabes por que lo hiciste, que divertido – dijo riendo

- no le veo la gracia – replicó algo molesto

Nanja POV

Era muy gracioso verlo por 1ra vez en esa situación, incluso llegué a pensar que jamás tendría novia a lo largo de la secundaria y la preparatoria, pero estaba equivocada.

Entiendo perfectamente su situación aunque no la haya vivido, ojalá reorganice sus sentimientos para que no hiriera a esa chica Alice, esta invitación a salir puede darle falsas ilusiones con él, tal vez aún no este listo para correr el riesgo del noviazgo, lo más seguro es que después de esta cita, no se vuelvan a hablar nunca más, pero ya veremos, no siempre pasa lo que uno dice, por más lejano y poco habitual que se oiga.

Shun POV

Se notaba claramente como Nanja disfrutaba verme en esa situación, era algo incómodo y desagradable, tal vez no lo mostraba físicamente pero se que piensa que mi situación es muy graciosa.

- que apoyo familiar tengo, deja de burlarte – le repliqué

- tranquilo, mira, en tu cita, si no sientes nada por ella, no le des falsas ilusiones, mira que puedes herirla y tal vez nunca sane

- vaya, te preocupas por que ella no salga herida

- es que, yo sé que tu sanarías rápido, pero ella no, la conozco y sé que, aunque parezca fuerte físicamente, es muy débil en lo sentimental

- creo que la subestimas – volví a replicarle para ver su reacción

- tal vez, pero prométeme que si no sientes nada, solo la verás como amiga

- si, si, lo que tú digas – dije sarcásticamente

- bien, ahora voy a comer algo afuera, regresó tarde, no me esperes – dijo mientras tomaba su casaca, ahora ella es la que pone las reglas, ya veremos quien se queda con el mando hermanita

Nadie POV

Para Alice el día pasaba muy lentamente, había salido a pasear por el parque, era un día soleado.

Alice llegó a aquel pequeño parque lleno de flores con solo un par de columpios.

- ¿qué quisiste decir? – le susurró al viento

Flash Back

"_- por que jamás supe nada de ti, ni un mensaje una llamada – dije algo desesperada mientras me encaminaba hasta donde te encontrabas_

_- no te acerques mucho – me dijiste como advertencia_

_- por qué_

_- no soy real no quiero que te quedes con la ilusión de que estoy aquí"_

Fin Flash Back

- no soy real, no quiero que te quedes con la ilusión de que estoy aquí, ¿qué significa?

Flash Back

"_No he dicho eso solo me despido, espérame y cumple tu promesa – me dijiste sonrientemente – a por cierto toma esto – me dijiste dándome una rosa amarilla – te prometo algo, antes de que esta rosa se marchite yo habré vuelto a tu lado"_

Fin Flash Back

- por que me dijiste me dijiste que no me acerque a ti, y luego me das esa rosa y me dices que regresarás a mi lado antes que se marchite – dijo llorando

- _por que tardaré un rato en volver, créeme, pero volveré, fue una promesa_ – dijo esa voz que la hacía sentir segura

- donde estás, por que te oigo –gritó desesperada

- _por que me extrañas, por que estoy en tu corazón Alice, por eso y por que yo también te extraño_

- te esperaré, lo prometo – dijo ya más calmada, mientras el viento jugaba suavemente con sus cabellos rojizos, de pronto la imagen de 2 niños fueron apareciendo frente a sus ojos, una de sus más hermosos recuerdos, apareció de la nada, ella de pequeña de unos 6 años y un joven de más o menos 12 años columpiándose en aquel juego

Alice Remember On

_Ya volvemos, cuídala – dijeron mis padres_

_- bueno, y a que quieres jugar – preguntó un chico rubio de ojos azules_

_- juguemos en los columpios – dije_

_- bueno – dijo a marcándola – juguemos entonces – volvió a decir a poniéndome en el columpio y rápidamente se sentándose en el columpio siguiente – ya está_

_Al momento que empezamos a columpiarnos, era divertido, muy divertido_

_- en serio debes quedarte – le pregunté_

_- si, pero te visitaré cuando pueda, sin disculpa alguna- dijo con esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba ver_

_- te voy a extrañar_

_- lo sé, y te extrañaré también, ahora carreras – dijo saltando del columpio- alánzame si puedes – dijo mientras corría_

_Salté entonces y lo seguí, él estaba subiendo una colina, cuando lo alcancé_

_- no eres tan rápido- le dije_

_- si, pero me lastimaste – me dijo ya que me tiré en sima de él_

_- lo siento - le dije_

_- dame la mano- me dijo y entonces se la di pero era una trampa, en ese momento, me haló y ambos caímos rodando la colina dando vueltas a lo loco._

_- te engañe…_

Alice Remember Off

- que lindo recuerdo, es el más lindo que tengo de ti, vuelve pronto – dijo sentándose en el columpio, el mismo en el cual John la había puesto de pequeña – "mira como vuela las aves, mira como saltan los conejos, mira las hormigas trabajadoras, mira como te quiero yo….."- terminó cantando una canción que le había enseñado su madre.

Por otra parte Shun se encontraba caminando cerca del parque en el cual se encontraba Alice, había salido después de que su hermana se había alejado lo suficiente como para que no lo viera, de paso había concluido con el trabajo que tenía los fines de semana por la tarde en una mecánica.

Pasado unos 5 minutos shun se encontraba frente a aquel parque, rápidamente divisó a la pelirroja que aún se encontraba sentada en el columpio, ya que no tenía prisa por regresar a su casa decidió ir a hablar con ella.

- que haces – le preguntó el muchacho

- nada, solo estaba recordando – dijo entre cortantemente – tu que haces aquí

- bueno ya que lo preguntas, acabó de salir de mi trabajo semanal – replicó sentándose en el otro columpio

- ah, en que trabajas

- en una mecánica

- desde cuando y cuantas horas al día

- haces demasiadas preguntas, mejor tu dime, que estabas recordando – dijo tratando de ocultar su curiosidad que evidentemente no le daba mucho trabajo

- hace 8 años, mis padre se divorciaron, cuando ya faltaban pocos días para que la separación sea definitiva, mis padres, John y yo veníamos a este parque todos los días

- tus padres se separaron, de que manera

- bueno yo me iría con mi madre a Rusia, y John y mi padre se quedaría aquí

- que pasó

- tu también haces demasiadas preguntas – dijo burlonamente – mi madre se enfermó, no pudo superar la separación, fue tanto así que le cogió un ataque de nervios, esa enfermedad la llevo a la muerte, por suerte contaba con que mi abuelo de parte de mi papá se encontraba en ese país – paró unos segundos – mi padre no se preocupó en verme, aunque John siempre me mandaba cosas los primeros años.

- entiendo todo hasta aquí, pero quien es John – preguntó el peli negro

- es mi hermano – dijo algo caris baja – luego de 1 año de la muerte de mi mamá me enteré de que mi padre se había ido a Alemania – dijo con furia esta última parte – me enteré que allá hubo un atentado terrorista, un incendio

- lo recuerdo, mi padre casi muere en él

- pero aún vive, el mío sucumbió en ese lugar

- lo siento – dijo algo preocupado

- lo peor es que desde allí nunca más supe de mi hermano, nada en absoluto

- lo buscaron

- si, por todo lado pero sin éxito, pienso que mi abuelo ya perdió las esperanzas de encontrarlo – replicó deprimida

- tu que piensas – preguntó

- sigo con las esperanzas de que está vivo, y nada me hará cambiar de parecer – susurró decidida

- no te enojes pero, no creo que sea bueno que te aferres a ese pensamiento, porque si no es así te quedarás con la ilusión de que tu hermano está contigo y puede lastimarte más tarde

- ya lo sé, el me dijo lo mismo

- ahora estoy confundido – dijo en serio confundido O.o

- llámame loca pero, ayer en la noche soñé con él, y me dijo lo mismo que tú, que no me aferre a la idea de que está conmigo

- ya veo, en verdad lo extrañas sueñas con él, solo falta que oigas su voz cuando estás despierta

- si puedo oírla, a veces

- en serio lo extrañas – dijo sarcásticamente shun mientras reía

- ya cállate – dijo Alice también riendo mientras lo golpeaba a manera de broma

- lo siento, lo siento pero ya no me lastimes – volvió a decir burlonamente el joven

- ahhhhh, casi se me olvida, tenía que ir a ver el mandado que me hizo mi abuelo – dijo la pelirroja

- te acompaño

- esto puede tardar

- no tengo prisa

- de acuerdo, pero te juro que te vas a arrepentir – dijo Alice a manera de advertencia

Ambos habían ido al supermercado seguido del centro comercial, un almacén de ropa y finalmente una tienda de instrumentos musicales y útiles de arte

- ok, ahora si me arrepiento, se puede saber por que estoy cargando todas tus compras – dijo el muchacho llevando en sus brazos por lo mínimo 20 bolsas de tamaño considerable

- por que tú eres el hombre aquí – dijo sarcásticamente

- y donde estamos

- no te fijas acaso

- oye no conozco la ciudad de pies a cabeza pero jamás e entrado a un centro comercial, Nanja es la que viene a diario a comprar aquí

- bueno, esta es la tienda de instrumentos musicales

- y para que vas a entrar a esa tienda

- no voy, vamos a entrar

- a no, yo te espero aquí – dijo tratando de evadir las súplicas de la pelirroja

- bueno, si no entras – dijo Alice

- esta bien, pero más vale que no me hagas llevar más de tus compras

- esta bien

Una vez que shun había bajado las bolsas que estaba cargando se encaminaron a la parte superior del local, ya que allí estaban los instrumentos de prueba

- y que vienes a hacer aquí – preguntó el joven

- voy a ver un piano

- un piano, acaso sabes tocar - preguntó

- no, no es para mí

- si no es para ti para quien es

- para mi abuelo, el sabe tocar este instrumento

- ah, mi hermana también toca esto – dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor

- y tú, que tocas

- eh, nada – dijo nuevamente evadiendo

- nada, ni una flauta

- no, bueno si se pero no te voy a decir

- por que

- por que si te digo me pedirás que te lo demuestre y no me gusta tocar en público

**bueno aqui la contunuacion, espero que les guste decidi hacerles esperar un poco mas lo del "sexo" para dentro de 3 capitulos mas, gracias a las personas que me dejaron comentarios, recuerden mientras mas comentarios mas rapido subo los capitulos**


	6. la verdad sobre John parte 2

**Capitulo 6**

**La verdad sobre John parte 2**

- por que si te digo me pedirás que te lo demuestre y no me gusta tocar en público

- no te gusta, bueno tampoco te voy a obligar, pero tan solo dime que instrumento tocas – insistió la pelirroja

- ash, que tengo que hacer para que entiendas que no quiero decírtelo

- nada, solo quiero saber – volvió a insistir

- bueno – dijo resignado – toco la guitarra contenta – dijo sarcásticamente

- igual que él – susurró suavemente pero no evitó que shun la escuchara

- ¿quién? – preguntó

- escuchaste

- si, de ¿quién hablas?

- de mi hermano, también sabía tocar ese instrumento, era muy bueno

- si, si me alegro ahora puedes elegir el piano para irnos – preguntó desesperado

- si tranquilo, te afecta mucho ir de compras

Después de un momento, salieron del almacén para dirigirse a casa de Alice, el reloj ya marcaba las 6 y media de la tarde. Entraron a la lujosa casa de 3 pisos

- y donde pongo esto – dijo el joven que desafortunadamente iba cargando todo lo que Alice había comprado

- déjalo en le suelo, después me encargo de arreglarlo

- para ser nueva, conoces bien la ciudad

- no ha cambiado mucho

En ese momento el celular del muchacho empezó a sonar, la melodía que provenía del móvil impresionó a la pelirroja ya que en su vida había escuchado una composición de esa manera

- aló – dijo Shun – bueno estoy en casa de una amiga dentro de una hora, tal vez 2, regreso – escucha unos segundos – si – nuevamente escucha – de acuerdo no vemos

- quien era – preguntó la pelirroja

- mi hermana, nada importante

- nada importante, estás seguro – supuso la pelirroja

- si

- ah, y puedes poner la melodía otra vez

- que melodía – preguntó el joven

- la que anuncia las llamadas

- ah, esta – dijo poniendo la melodía nuevamente – que hay con ella

- es genial de donde la descargaste

- no la descargué yo la compuse

Al oír esto Alice se quedó muy impresionada, sabía que su amigo tocaba la guitarra pero que haya compuesto una canción tan genial no se lo creía

- no te creo

- pues ya ni modo, no me creas – replicó poniendo el celular de vuelta en el bolsillo

- si es tuya, quiere decir que sabes tocar la guitarra muy bien – dijo impresionada

- si – volvió a replicar mientras caminaba por la casa hasta encontrar un cuadro de tamaño considerable que claramente contenía un retrato de Alice, sus padres, su abuelo y su hermano

- él es tu hermano – preguntó

- así es, quieres ver otras fotos – dijo la pelirroja

- bueno ya que no tengo nada más que hacer

20 minutos después

- bien – dijo Alice – esta es de hace 7 años, la última foto de mi hermano

- ya veo – dijo shun, ambos se encontraban sentados en un sillón grande, Alice a la derecha y shun a la izquierda

- que más hay – dijo algo aburrido

- nada más, después de esta página hay fotos de mi fiesta de 15 años nada más

- con que fiesta de 15, ah mírate estás muy diferente ahora a pesar que no ha pasado supongo más de unos meses

- si, es solo ese corte de cabello y el peinado, que me hace ver diferente – replicó la pelirroja

- cuantas fotos

- si, ¿quieres una?

- y para que voy a querer una foto tuya, si me asustas cada vez que te veo, no crees que con una foto tuya me estaría condenando

- malo – dijo arrojándole una de sus fotos

- de acuerdo me quedaré con esta – replicó el joven tomando la foto que Alice le había arrojado _* no se ve mal, en esta foto después de todo*_ - pensó en segundos - y que más - dijo cambiando las páginas del álbum de montón a montón – que es esto – volvió a decir entre risas – acaso eres tú

- deja ya – replicó tratando de quitarle el álbum – ahí tengo 3 años – replicó algo sonrojada

- te ves adorable – dijo sarcásticamente mientras caminaba suavemente esquivando los fallidos intentos de Alice que consistían en quitarle el álbum

- ahhhhh, solo esto me faltaba – dijo molesta

- tranquila, no es por molestarte hace ya mucho tiempo que no me divertía de esa manera

- lo siento

- por que te disculpas

- soy algo exagerada en ocasiones, ash, a quien engaño siempre soy exagerada – dijo sentándose nuevamente

- no eres exagerada, solo eres precavida es todo –dijo sentándose a su lado

- gracias, supongo – dijo medio dudosa

En ese momento shun se sintió algo atraído por la muchacha, aunque le costaba admitirlo ella tenía algo que impedía que shun se aleje de ella. Miles de pensamientos pasaron por su mente ese preciso instante, podría decirse que algunos de ellos eran pervertidos, aunque él intentara sacarlos de su mente era completamente inútil. Una que otra imagen que pasaba por su mente se refería a la amistad, y por más que quisiera evitar pensar las imágenes en su cabeza no eran las más santas que haya tenido, todas ellas se referían a que pasaría si ellos se besaran o si durmieran juntos aunque sea solo una noche. Pensando en que podría descontrolarse no le quedó más remedio que…

- debo irme – dijo levantándose algo sonrojado

- por que – preguntó la pelirroja

- porque, tarde o temprano vendrá tu abuelo y porque son las 7 de la noche, o me voy o mi hermana viene por mi

- ya veo, oye antes que te vayas tengo que decirte algo

- lo que tengas que decirme, me lo dirás mañana – dijo saliendo por la puerta

- ash, mañana es muy tarde para decirle que Jou también irá – dijo tratando de alcanzarlo, pero al momento de salir el peli negro había desaparecido – vaya se ve que tenía prisa, es muy rápido para ser solamente el capitán del equipo de baloncesto – replicó mientras cerraba la puerta

- me duele la cabeza de solo pensar que hubiera pasado si no me hubiera controlado e ido de allí, soy un imbécil, como se me ocurre pensar si quiera en que ella y yo algún día nos besaremos o peor – dijo tratando de no completar la última frase – ash ya estoy arto, es verdad que me atrae pero no debería tener estos pensamientos si recién la conozco, mejor dicho ni siquiera debería pensar en ella.

- pensar en ella, de quien hablas – escuchó decir a cierto peli café con unos lentes de sol en so cabeza – acaso es Alice, dime es ella

- dan, que haces aquí – preguntó confundido

- es lo que yo de vería preguntarte, que haces aquí, a estas horas deberías estar en marcha a tu casa ya que queda lejos

- lo sé, pero, quise despejar mi mente un momento

- bueno, todos necesitamos un momento para pensar, en especial si se trata de una chica – dijo con un tono pícaro en esto último

- de que hablas – replicó shun con un leve sonrojo, que para dan como era de suponer no le pasó por alto

- pero si te has sonrojado – mientras soltaba algunas risas

- que chiste, deberías ser comediante – dijo sarcásticamente – a veces me pregunto por que siempre te fijas en lo que tienen los demás, lo reconoces, analizas y sacas rápidamente conclusiones, pero si se trata de matemáticas u otra materia, tu mente se queda en blanco

- a pues, porque los problemas de los otros son más importantes desde mi punto vista – reaccionó ante la severa acusación de su amigo

- estos últimos 3 años te has quedado en examen supletorio en varias materias, no has aprendido nada

- aprender qué, que la raíz cuadrada de 64 es 9, no me hagas reír – dijo este con un tono de "QUE ME IMPORTA"

- en primer lugar, la raíz de 64 es 8 y en segundo lugar – para unos segundos – necesito un favor – dijo con dificultad, ya que evidentemente debía estar gravemente enfermo como para pedirle un favor a dan

- un favor – sobresaltó – oye no tienes fiebre te duele algo, acaso es una broma, la última vez que me pediste un favor fue hace "NUNCA" – volvió a gritar

- lo sé pero, eres el único que tiene novia – lo retó

- en ese caso soy todo oídos – reaccionó plácidamente, algo raro en él

- verás, quiero saber, como uno se da cuenta de que está enamorado

- pues, mira – dijo – amar solo te pasa una vez, pero de verdad, amar es cuando tú la vez y te pones nervioso, amar es cuando solo piensas en donde estará, amar es un milagro muy difícil de explicar, amar es cuando te das cuenta de tus sentimientos.

- que es no es la letra de una canción – preguntó

- si es de enrique iglesias, esa canción me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que amo a runo

- pero de que manera te diste cuenta

- pues, solía sentirme celoso, cuando otros la acortejaban, aunque no sé que significa eso, a veces me sentía nervioso pero lo más importante cuando la conocí y al cabo de unos días me hice su amigo de confianza varias imágenes y sinceramente algunas pervertidas pasaron por mi mente y antes de que pudiera perder el control me aparté de ella , por que no quería hacerle nada malo, no quería que me odie a mí por mis estúpidos pensamientos eróticos, entonces me di cuenta de lo mucho que la extrañaba y un día me acerqué a ella y la abrasé, no me importaba lo que piense en ese momento solo pude sentir como ella correspondía al abrazo y sentí entonces ese sentimiento del cual quise huir al principio, puede que suene tonto y cursi, pero no me arrepiento

- ya veo, me está pasando lo mismo con alguien

- así, es con Alice

- pues algo así y no entiendo por que desde que la conocí no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, aunque solo la vea como mi amiga y me guste estar con ella por que siento como que mis preocupaciones se van, cuando estoy lejos de ella, aunque sea un momento la extraño

- amigo estás enamorado – dijo otra vez con ese tono pícaro y algo divertido

- ¿cómo pasó? – dijo algo confuso

- no lo sé, lo mismo me pasó con runo el primer día que la vi, aunque ella no me querría a mí, aunque no lo creas ella tardó más que yo para darse cuenta de que me ama

- como es eso

- pues mira

Flash Back (Dan Relato)

- están bonita – me hablaba a mi mismo mientras veía a runo – me acercaré un poco

Estaban en conjunto july y runo hablando

- y amiga te gusta alguno – dijo july

- pues sí, aunque creo que es un año mayor a mí – dijo dulcemente runo

- y quien es

- pues llámame loca pero shun Kazami está que arde, no hay como negarlo

- pues tienes razón pero estás segura mira que puede ser lindo y tener un buen físico pero es muy antisocial, no habla con nadie

- eso no me importa, lo hace más misterioso, además aunque no lo creas, ya casi soy su amiga

-como es eso

- pues estaba caminando por los pasillos cuando de pronto sentí que choqué con alguien

- y ese alguien era shun verdad – dijo de manera muy divertida july, que tiene de especial que runo haya chocado contigo

- me pidió disculpas y bueno paseamos un rato, hablamos de las materias y bueno creo que ya soy su amiga, no están frío como parece

En ese momento me sentí tan mal que fui a reclamarte shun

- SHUN, por que me haces esto que no era tu amigo

- si lo eres – dijo el peli negro

- a si, por que estabas acortejando a la futura madre de mis hijos

- a quien

- a runo, runo misaki

- no la estaba acortejando, solo me disculpé y la acompañe a su clase nada más

- así, bueno lo siento

- se te subió el azúcar, deberías ir al médico

Fin Flash Back

- ya veo, yo le gustaba a runo

- si aun me siento mal por ir a reclamarte

- y yo que creí que se te subió el azúcar, solo estabas celoso

- si bueno debo irme – gritó mientras se alejaba – a por cierto que tengas suerte mañana en tu cita con Alice – volvió a gritar mientras corría para que shun no lo interrogara

- como sabe, ash ya es tarde

Dicho esto se encaminó a toda prisa a su casa, y se dio cuenta de que nadie estaba en la puerta esperándolo, caminó hacia la entrada, cuando pasaba por el pasillo que lleva su habitación noto que la luz estaba prendida

- que raro – dijo para sí mismo mientras abría la puerta – nanja que haces aquí – replicó a su hermana

- solo limpiaba un poco, no sabes que el abuelo llegará en menos de 2 semanas hay que empezar con la limpieza y me dije por que no empezar con la parte más desordenada

- que graciosa – dijo entrando a la habitación

- deberías limpiar más seguido, no estaba tan sucia pero, el armario esta repleto eso lo dejo a tu conciencia límpialo – dijo mientras le pasaba una aspiradora y algunos líquidos para pisos

- de acuerdo supongo, no e entrado en ese armario desde hace 4 años, que tendré – dijo encaminándose a la puerta de su armario – esto me da escalofríos que pasará cuando abra el armario

- bueno ya casi acabo – dijo nanja mientras estaba regando algunas plantas del jardín, de pronto pudo notar que sonó un gran choque en la habitación de su hermano – como me temía – dijo volviendo a su trabajo

Shun solo se encaminó hacia la ventana para abrirla, cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar que una gran nube de polvo saliera, por lo cual empezó a toser y estornudar levemente

- te dije que debías limpiar más seguido – le regañó su hermano a lo que el contestó solamente adentrándose a la habitación haciendo una mueca de fastidio

- veamos – dijo el peli negro – que tengo aquí – dijo revisando sus cosas que se habían ido acumulando poco a poco, pero algo le llamó la atención, algo muy pequeño, que nunca creyó haber tenido entre sus cosas, la foto de su madre, se encontraba algo arrugada, shun no podía creer lo que había encontrado, parecía que en esa foto tenía unos 15 años por lo cual pudo notar un gran parecido entre ella y su hermano – realmente son casi idénticas pero mi mamá es más mucho más hermosa – dijo dirigiéndose a su escritorio y del cajón superior sacar un portarretratos de filos dorados con detalles de negro – encaja perfectamente la foto – replicó regresando nuevamente al alboroto – que tenemos aquí – dijo alzando unas hojas de las cuales escogió una para leer-

Take a breath,

I'll pull myself together.

Just another step until I reach the door

You'll never know the way,

It tears me up inside to see you

I wish that I could tell you something to take it all away.

- ya veo es la canción que escribí hace unos meses, y en donde estará la guitarra – preguntó buscando entre el rebullicio – a aquí de acuerdo lo separaré para probar después la canción ahora a trabajar

Luego de constantes horas de trabajo, se pudo ver como era realmente el cuarto, era realmente amplio constaba de una cama de 2 plazas, y guardarropa al fondo de la habitación, 2 armarios a los costados del cuarto, la cama se encontraba pegada a la pared contraria a la ventana, bajo la ventana estaba un escritorio encima de este estaba una laptop , con algunos libros a los costados, en la parte izquierda de este estaba un librero, y al la do derecho estaba un mueble con una televisión de más o menos 32 pulgadas, a los costados de la cama estaban 2 mesas de noche y a los costados de la puerta y espacios faltantes estaban ubicados algunos posters de artistas y en un lugar especial, cerca del librero estaba un estante de premios, al parecer shun había ganado varios partidos por los trofeos exhibidos, había tenido condecoraciones por ser uno de los mejores estudiantes, y varias medallas por haber ganado competencias de natación y atletismo.

- bueno – dijo el joven – creo que puedo relajarme tocando un poco la guitarra y haber como suena esta canción – replicó para ponerse en posición y empezar a producir los primeros sonidos que formaban parte de la melodía (la canción es de simple plan – save you) y empezar a cantar

Take a breath,

I'll pull myself together.

Just another step until I reach the door

You'll never know the way,

It tears me up inside to see you

I wish that I could tell you something to take it all away.

(Chorus)

Sometimes I wish I could save you

And there's so many things that I want you know

I won't give up till it's over

If it takes you forever, I want you to know

- Bonita canción, tú la escribiste – dijo su hermana

- si, aún no está completa

- deberías cantarle eso a Alice, creo que gustará

- supongo que sí

- ahora se ve mejor tu cuarto – dijo entrando a la habitación – y esa foto – refiriéndose a la foto de su madre

- es nuestra madre – dijo poniéndose de pie

- que linda

- se parece algo a ti

- lo sé, me lo decía muchas veces nuestro padre

- como está él – dijo preocupado

- ahh, está bien, Lorent le hace compañía

- quien es Lorent

- su nueva novia

- claro, nueva novia – dijo algo irritado

- no te pongas así shun el tiene derecho a rehacer su vida, muy pronto tendrán a si segundo hijo

- Hm, ya segundo

- si, kitf, es un niño muy tierno, hagas lo que hagas también es nuestro hermano

- lo sé, solo espero que….

- esperas que

- solo espero….solo olvídalo, no es nada

- está bien

La noche del sábado había pasado para dar paso al domingo, había bastante gente en las calles, puesto que no había mucho trabajo, los niños jugaban en los parques, y cerca de una cafetería muy conocida por la zona, se encontraba caminando una chica de cabellos rojizos agarrados en forma de una cola de caballo, iba a entrar a aquella cafetería, al parecer para pedir un consejo

- JULY – gritaba runo – no coquetees con los clientes, Mmmmm, odio los domingos

- runo – dijo la pelirroja

- Alice, como estás que te hace venir por aquí, consideraste la oferta que te dijo sobre venir a trabajar aquí

- pues algo así, realmente necesito hablar contigo

- bien, MAMÁ, encárgate hablaré con una amiga, ven Alice vamos a mi cuarto, ahora dime que te pasa

- verás hoy voy a salir con…..

- con shun si lo sé

- eh

- Jou soltó todo – dijo runo muy tranquila

- pues verás, jou no pudo ir el sábado y va a venir hoy a la misma hora que vendrá shun y no sé que hacer

- que, y como pasó

- pues verás – dijo para luego contarle lo sucedido, incluyendo lo que pasó el sábado con shun

- ya veo ahora saldrás con los 2, porque no llevas a Chan lee, puede que salga con Jou

- que buena idea, tienes su teléfono

- claro Chan y yo somos buenas amigas

- excelente

- bien todo arreglado – dijo runo después de colgar su celular

- gracias runo, como puedo pagártelo

- bueno ya que lo propones

- esto no es divertido – dijo Alice vestida como una mesera

- por fa Alice, july es una inútil, por favor – dijo rogando

- esta bien

Alice pasó todo la mañana atendiendo varios clientes, ya que el restaurant se llenó hasta decir basta, muchas veces a Alice la molestaban los hombre, pero ella lo tomó muy bien, parecía que ya iba a ser lo que le esperaba, sin embargo, se sintió muy incómoda como para volver a hacer lo mismo

- runo – dijo Alice – debo irme

- si gracias Alice

- no es nada – dijo mientras se sacaba el molesto traje dejando ver una blusa azul, con un jean negro

La pelirroja se dispuso a regresar a su casa pero algo o más bien alguien se lo impidió

**Bueno aquí la continuación, espero que les guste**


	7. la primera ilusion

**Capitulo 7**

**La Primera Ilusión **適 印 秘 特 禁 秘

La pelirroja se dispuso a regresar a su casa pero algo o más bien alguien se lo impidió

- que raro siempre que salgo a la calle termino encontrándome contigo – dijo cierto joven peli negro, que pasaba por la zona junto con su hermana

- eh – dijo la pelirroja mientras levantaba su rostro para ver el rostro de la persona que aunque hace poco conocía le quitaba el sueño por las noches – hola shun, Nanja

- hola Alice y que haces aquí – preguntó la joven de ojos verdes

- a, nada solo vine a ver a runo, mi abuelo tuvo una reunión y entonces aprovecho su ausencia para salir a caminar

- ya veo – replicó la joven – y tú no vas a decir nada – dijo refiriéndose al silencio expuesto por su hermano

- que – dijo saliendo de transe

- al menos escuchaste lo que estábamos diciendo – dijo con intensión

- lo siento es que estaba pensando en algo – mintió

- si claro, no estabas pensando en algo sino en alguien – murmuró mirando pícaramente a Alice a lo que ella solo pudo responder ruborizándose un poco

- no le hagas caso – dijo shun mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba Alice – y ya te vas

- no, solo salí un momento – mintió ya que básicamente se encaminaba a su casa

- tengo una idea, ya que vengo a cubrir mi turno en el restaurant, puedo invitarles a comer algo – propuso la joven de cabello negro

- bien – dijo el joven

- no podría – replicó Alice

- déjala que lo haga me lo debe después de todo – manifestó shun

- oye si te refieres al sermón de ayer, no tengo la culpa que seas tan desordenado, mejor solo entra

- desordenado – criticó suavemente Alice a manera de broma

- eh, larga historia – dijo algo apenado por el reciente comentario de su hermana

Los 3 jóvenes entraron, nanja se dirigió hacia la cocina mientras que los 2 se sentaron en una mesa y comenzaron a platicar

- hola runo – saludó la joven – hola july

- hola – dijo runo saliendo con una bandeja de comida

No había pasado ni 30 minutos de que entraron a comer algo cuando un joven peli café entró de golpe con una patineta en las manos, al restaurant, su rostro expresaba frustración

- runo - dijo el joven peli café – como estás, tengo hambre por favor

- hola dan, que tal, siéntate ya vuelvo, traeré tu plato preferido

- ok, nena, pero que – dijo viendo hacia el frente – claro seguramente shun se le va a declarar, aunque puede que vaya esperar ash pero que lento, tendré que intervenir – dijo caminando hacia donde se encontraban Alice y shun – y que cuentan – dijo sentándose a lado de Alice

- nada, no has visto a mi hermana – dijo shun mirando a su alrededor

- no

- ya se tardó mejor voy a ver – replicó el peli negro mientras se levantaba

- que preocupado, tranquilo debe estar por venir – susurró Alice que se encontraba apoyada sobre la mesa – y dan porque traes esa patineta

- a, ya que lo preguntas, estaba practicando porque dentro de una semana es la competencia de patinaje extremo, y como quiero ganar hay que practicar

- si, claro como el año pasado que quedaste en sexto lugar – dijo burlonamente shun

- cállate, el simple hecho que hayas quedado en segundo lugar no te hace superior – refunfuñó el peli café

- tú también participas – preguntó la muchacha

- eh, si es solo un pasatiempo

- pero si dan quedó en sexto y tú en segundo quien quedó en primer lugar – dispuso curiosamente

- eso es lo más divertido – contestó dan – los 2 perdimos ante una chica, que humillante y lo peor que esa chica no era nada más ni nada menos que Fabia

- exactamente – dijo aburrido el peli negro

- ya veo, pero que tan difícil es realizar los giros 7-20 – replicó la joven mientras miraba la ventana

- conoces esos saltos con giros – preguntó dan medio confundido

- si, solía hacerlos en Moscú hace algún tiempo

- si claro y yo fui hace tiempo el rey de roma – dijo sarcásticamente dan

- se a que te refieres, pero eso ya no importa

- bueno solo hay una forma de probarlo – propuso el joven

- estoy de acuerdo, si lo logras ambos llevaremos tus cosas del colegio por una semana, pero si no lo logras nos das unas bebidas completamente gratis – contestó el joven con los lentes de sol sobre su cabeza

Alice intentó decir que no pero era tarde, ya habían salido para encaminarse al parque del frente

- ahora si pruébalo – dijo dan

- ya que – dijo resignada para después empezar a patinar y realizar unos cuantos giros que para los 2 jóvenes resultaba muy difícil de practicar y para terminar Alice tiró la patineta haciendo que caiga en los brazos del peli negro que a diferencia de dan supo esconder su terrible derrota perfectamente pero no su sorpresa ante los movimientos de la joven

- eso estuvo genial – propuso dan

- totalmente de acuerdo eso estuvo impresionante – felicitó el joven que llevaba la patineta en sus brazos

- gracias shun se hacer otros movimientos – dicho esto los chicos pusieron un semblante de confusión acompañado de varios significados ante lo que dijo la joven – me refiero con la patineta entiendes giros, saltos 7 – 20 y otros – dijo algo nerviosa al ver que lo que había dicho debió quedarse en sus pensamientos

- oye puedes enseñarme los 7 – 20 – preguntó dan que hasta el momento estaba observando la escena que se había formado ante el comentario de Alice

- claro, por que no – dijo aún sin poder del transe en el cual se había introducido

- dan – llamó una joven peli azul – ya está tu almuerzo

- ya voy nena – dijo mientras corría al restaurant

- oye y tú patineta – gritó el peli negro

- me la das mañana

- ya ni modo – dijo burlonamente el joven

- y como lo haces tú – preguntó Alice – pero con la patineta – dijo para no crear más confusión de la que ya se había formado momentos antes

- tú júzgalo – dijo para empezar a patinar sobre las sillas del parque y realizar algunos saltos, pero en el último movimiento no contaba con que una pequeña rama se atraviese en el camino haciendo que pierda el equilibrio para luego terminar encima de la joven, se encontraban en una postura muy comprometedora, la chica estaba recostada en el suelo y el joven la aprisionaba con su cuerpo además de la poca distancia a la que se encontraban sus labios había hecho que la atmósfera que los rodeaba se hiciera más cálida y apacible, pero el momento no duraría por siempre, cuando se dieron cuenta en la posición en la que se encontraban se separaron rápidamente, ambos jóvenes no decían nada, el peli negro solo esperaba que su sonrojo no haya sido notado por la chica ya que eso traería más problemas pero decidió romper el silencio – y como lo hice – dicho esto Alice se levantó y empezó a reír – ya dímelo

- quieres que te diga la verdad o una suposición – dijo mientras se acercaba a shun

- la verdad

- bien creo que lo hiciste bien, pero no mejor que yo – dijo para darse cuenta que se encontraba frente a frente con él

Por otro lado en el restaurant dan había degustado la comida y se encontraba platicando con runo detrás del restaurant en una banca

- ya van hacer 4 años no – preguntó dan a lo que miraba fijamente los ojos de su novia

- si es difícil de creer – respondió la joven – recuerdas nuestro 1er beso

- claro, fue el 12 de julio en tu cumpleaños número 12 hace 2 años estábamos aquí mismo esperando que no nos encuentren tus padres, yo te dije "te amo" y me respondiste igual poco a poco nos fuimos acercando para sentir lo que sería nuestro primer beso, en 5 días serás nuestro aniversario ya tengo todo preparado para ti

- hay dan no me importa si no hay nada solo quiero que estés a mi lado

- eso siempre, aunque tengamos una gran pelea siempre regresaré a tu lado pese a lo que digas y digan tus padres, recuerdas que hace 2 meses nos peleamos por que no pude llegar a tu juego de básquet, ya no me querías hablar

- como olvidarlo si, en los pasillos del colegio me pediste que te responda algo

**Remember On Dan Relato**

Iba corriendo por todos los pasillos para llegar a tu casillero, ya te ibas a entrenar pero no te dejaría ir si no me respondías algo, llegué a donde estabas me miraste con odio y yo te dije

- runo – dije – responde

- den ya no me molestes – me dijiste

- runo – volví a decir – responde – dije para luego empezar a cantar una canción que compuse para ti y esa ocasión

Será que nuestra historia terminó

Si es así entonces que falló

Ya te di mi amor y mi corazón

Que más podría hacer yo

- Coro-

Responde me quieres

Tú sabes que eres

Mi todo no huyas más

De mi amor

Yo se que te ha segado el temor

Porque jamás te han dado tanto amor

No hay más que decir

Solo tienes que sentir

Dime algo por favor

Coro (bis)

Se que hay una voz en ti

Diciendo que vendrás a mí

Tienes que sentirlaaaaaaa oo

Será que nuestra historia terminó

(Instrumental)

Coro

(No huyas de mi amor)

Coro

(No huyas de mi amor)

Te quedaste sin habla primeramente, luego te acercaste a mí y decidiste perdonarme, simplemente me dijiste te quiero, la mayoría de estudiantes ya se habían ido pero los que quedaron fueron testigos del amor que siento por ti, no me lo esperaba, lo hice sin pensar, el día anterior ni siquiera pude dormir por aquella discusión, cuando estoy a tu lado soy mejor persona, me supero y la verdad ahora soy más responsable con mis tareas, no como tú pero antes era peor

**Remember Off Dan Relato**

- luego me perdonaste y no hemos vuelto a pelear – dijo el peli café tomando la mano de su acompañante

- es tan difícil volver a pelear – preguntó

- no, es solo que a nosotros no nos gusta, ahora tienes que esperar, y tu regalo llegara, pero voy a darte un pista – dijo para luego tomar ligeramente la barbilla de su novia y dirigirla hacia sus labios donde ese pequeño toque se convirtió en un apasionante beso que duro una eternidad para la pareja, cuya separación fue por la falta de aire.

Se quedaron viendo fijamente en lo que se ruborizaban poco a poco, tomados de la mano se depusieron a regresar al restaurant ya que runo debía seguir en el trabajo, parecía que todo era color de rosa tanto como para dan y runo como para…runo se había puesto a trabajar por un largo periodo, dan se había ido, el restaurant cerraba dentro de 1 hora, cuando de la nada entró un joven de piel morena, traía puesto un traje formal, su cabello era plateado su rostro expresaba un terrible enojo, si pensarlo 2 veces se sentó en una mesa y llamó a la mesera más cercana que obviamente era Nanja

- puedo tomar su orden – preguntó sonriendo

- por favor un café negro, puro y sin azúcar – pidió tratando de esconder su enojo ante la joven de cabello negro la cual pudo percibir claramente la frustración del moreno

- en seguida, algo más – dijo antes de retirarse

- si, quisiera pedir información sobre un lugar

- por supuesto, regreso en un momento – se despidió para entrar en la cocina y preparar el pedido, de un momento a otro el celular del moreno empezó a sonar

- aló – dijo – _en donde estás, se supone que nos veríamos hace media hora _– preguntó una voz masculina algo irritada – estoy en un café, te dije que no iría, no para lo que me pides – _no seas cobarde, mira es sencillo gánate su confianza, hay mucho dinero en juego, espera un momento en que café estás _– en el restaurant Misaki _– no podrías estar en un mejor lugar, busca a la joven _– no lo aré, no sé como es _– es alta, de ojos verdes, buen cuerpo, cabello negro, captas quien es, la he investigado se que trabaja los domingos allí, como dije gánate su confianza _– ordenó para luego colgar – no puede ser, es ella - se preguntó a si mismo para ver a la muchacha ya acercándose con el pedido

- aquí tiene – dijo para entregarle la taza – que información quiere

- gracias por el café, olvide la información quisiera pedirle algo más

- usted dirá

- puedes acompañarme hasta que termine – propuso el joven para luego sonreí haciendo que Nanja se ponga algo nerviosa

- de acuerdo ya que no hay más clientes – respondió para luego sentarse en frente del joven

- mi nombre es Ren, mucho gusto – saludó estrechando su mano con la joven

- Nanja lin, un placer

- lin, eres la hija de Jihura Lin – preguntó

- si, puedo preguntarle algo pero no se vaya a enojar

- pregunta, con toda confianza

- cuando lo vi me pareció algo enojado

- lo estaba, tuve una pequeña discusión con mi padre es todo

- vaya es terrible discutir con lo padres, por su rostro y traje diría que es hijo de Yondaime Tanahi el presidente de la empresa constructora de corea del sur – replicó para luego ponerse algo emocionada

- si los soy, eres muy observadora, tómalo como un cumplido

- gracias, y que hacías por aquí

- nada disfrutaba algo de espacio, y salí de la casa por la discusión

- ya veo, que edad tienes – preguntó

- 16 años, acabo de cumplirlos ayer y tú

- 15, cumplo dentro de 2 semanas, debe ser terrible cumplir años y al día siguiente discutir con tu padre

- si, apropósito he venido aquí varias veces y especialmente los domingos pero no me he fijado en lo linda que eres – dijo a manera seductora

- muchos me han dicho eso para ligarme – ante lo dicho el joven se atemorizó un poco – pero siento más confianza en ti, después de todo no soy débil como para caer en tus encantos, sin ofender

- ya veo, eres fuerte, quieres jugar vencidas – propuso

- bien – dicho esto se pusieron en posición para enfrentarse – te gané – expuso la joven

- no pensé que eras tan fuerte – replicó Ren frotándose la mano

- jajaj

– eres divertida, deberíamos salir algún día un momento como amigos

- claro ya sabes donde encontrarme – propuso para luego levantarse - son 1 un dólar con 25

- aquí tienes 1 con 25 y 3 dólares por acompañarme mientras terminaba de beber el café, ya debo irme, estarás aquí el lunes por la tarde – expresó mientras se levantaba para dirigirse a la salida

- vas a venir – preguntó mientras levantaba la taza de la mesa

- claro

- entonces vendré, pero no como camarera sabes a qué me refiero ¿no?

- perfectamente, a las 7 de la noche

- hasta entonces – finalizó para dirigirse a la cocina – que raro

- que es raro – preguntó la joven de cabellos plateados – que pasaste toda la media hora faltante con ese joven – dijo burlonamente

- si, y que ese chico me late

- te late, tu primer amor, hay que lindo, se que es apresurado pero estoy segura de que se llevarán bien, no salí para no interrumpirlos y es que ese chico es amigo de mi padre y seguramente me hubiera reconocido

- eso parece, pero no le digas a nadie ok

- ok

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, que piensan de este nuevo romance propuesto, que es lo que realmente quiere Ren y su cómplice con Nanja, dan y runo siempre serán una pareja felizmente enamorada, quien es realmente el hermano de Alice, Ren cambiará de opinión y que pasó con Alice y Shun en el parque, todo eso y más la próxima semana aquí en su historia de romance, comedia, misterio y tragedia favorita. Dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias siempre estoy abierta cualquier crítica**


	8. falta poco?

**Capitulo 8**

**¿Falta muy poco…?**

El viento soplaba suavemente las hojas de los árboles en aquel parque, el cielo se había nublado, ya no había nadie a excepción de 2 jóvenes que se encontraban parados viéndose fijamente a los ojos, después del pequeño incidente con la patineta no habían pronunciado palabra alguna, la pelirroja tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza pero su boca estaba petrificada al igual que su cuerpo, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que el peli café entró al restaurante.

La joven intentaba moverse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, intentaba encontrar una explicación lógica para su problema pero no existía, esta tranquilidad no le molestaba para nada al peli negro pero aún así decidió romper el silencio

- como que tu lo hiciste mejor, pero con la patineta

- jajaj, no creo que lo hiciste muy bien – dijo la joven para luego empezar a separarse del muchacho – no crees que tu hermana nos esté buscando

- creo que sí, pero ya que mejor esperamos un momento – propuso para luego sentarse en el césped

- como lo haces – preguntó

- hacer, que

- ya sabes para tener tantas habilidades, tocas la guitarra, sabes patinar muy bien, sabes jugar baloncesto, que más sabes hace, volar acaso

- bueno, mi padre hizo muchos intentos para que yo me acercara, pero no funcionaron, me pagó clases de música y deportes, como atletismo, natación y surf, además de que me pagó clases de dibujo

- mira eso, ahora resulta que también dibujas, y supongo que lo haces bien

- pues si, eso creo – supuso el joven de ojos ambarinos

- mmm, yo apenas puedo patinar y jugar baloncesto con muchos años de práctica y tú ya mismo aprendes a ser inmortal – dijo para luego sentarse a lado del joven

- no exageres, hace mucho tiempo que no me doy un respiro así, tantas prácticas me matan, estoy seleccionado en todas las disciplinas para las competencias intercolegiales, que fastidio

- en Rusia, tenía un amigo que tenía tu mismo problema

- dime una cosa, jamás te preguntaste si tu hermano había ido a Rusia y algo le pasó haya

- si, pero ahora no quiero hablar de eso, tengo otros problemas más graves

- como cual – pregunto

- en más o menos – se detiene para mirar su reloj – 6 horas tengo una cita con 2 amigos

- espera con 2

- si, ayer quería decirte que Jou va a venir, teníamos una cita ayer, pero el tuvo un asunto, ahora el viene a la misma hora que voy a salir contigo, pero pienso llevar a una amiga llamado Chan, Runo me dijo que este perdidamente enamorada e Jou y él de ella, será como una cita doble

- ya veo, y cual es el problema no me parece grave

- eso dices tú, pero últimamente he estado muy confundida con mis pensamientos y sentimientos

- yo he estado igual, jamás me ha pasado y no sé como solucionarlo – dijo algo cansado

- igualmente, odio el amor a primera vista en especial con alguien que recién conozco – dicho esto se tapó la boca, la joven estaba en un aprieto, casi había confesado algo de lo que no estaba muy segura, el amor a primera vista, esperaba que el joven no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que dijo, para ello giro un poco el rostro y vio que afortunada o desafortunadamente el joven se encontraba recostado en el césped, podría decirse que profundamente dormido, Alice por su parte daba gracias pero recordó algo que el peli negro le había dicho antes _*hace mucho tiempo que no me doy un respiro así, tantas prácticas me matan*_ - ahora entiendo lo que quiso decir, no es por tanto por las prácticas, es por los problemas que ha estado atravesando últimamente, el guardar sus problemas para sí mismo debe causarle insomnio tanto así que le es muy difícil relajarse en algún momento – al terminar de hablar no pudo evitar posar su mano en el rostro del joven, no sabía lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, en el momento que sintió la piel del peli negro un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas además de que le cogió un pequeño escalofrío tanto así que separó su mano del rostro de su compañero, para luego empezar a despertarlo – levántate, debes ir al restaurante, tu hermana nos debe estar buscando.

- qué – dijo el joven saliendo de su sueño – me quedé dormido

- si, no te preocupes no le diré a nadie – replicó viendo que el joven estaba a punto de hablar

- gracias, creo, dime una cosa, crees en el amor a primera vista – preguntó sin interés alguno mientras se frotaba el cuello por la parte de atrás

-eh – la joven no sabía que decir, a lo mejor escuchó lo que ella dijo – por que preguntas

- es que, llámame loco pero, o dijiste que odiabas el amor a primera vista ya que te ocurrió con alguien que recién conocías o estaba soñando que lo decías

- estabas soñando, te estaba hablando de lo frustrante que resultan algunas materias – respiro de alivió

- así, demonios que sueño más raros tengo últimamente

- a que te refieres

- bueno, no me odies, pero soñé que tú y yo bueno tú sabes – dijo desviando la mirada

- que cosa –preguntó interesada

- que tú y yo nos besábamos

- que, si que estás loco – dijo entre risas – ya has, bueno ya has besado antes

- ¿para que quieres saber? – preguntó

- oye con un "no te voy a decir era suficiente" – dijo sarcásticamente

- ya, ya no he besado, aún no

- como que no, cono tantas chicas persiguiéndote

- eso dicen, y tú has besado

- bueno déjeme recordar cuantas veces, creo que 3 – bromeó para ver su reacción

- ya en serio – dijo de manera divertida

- no he besado, aunque muchos lo ha intentado pero sin éxito

- ya veo, algunas chicas han querido pagarme con tal que les de un beso en los labios pero sin éxito

- si yo te lo pidiera, lo harías – preguntó algo ruborizada

- depende cuanto hay – dijo a manera de broma ("cuanto hay" significa cuanto dinero)

- que, acaso no haces promoción, no te pagaría si es que no se si el producto es bueno

- quieres una muestra gratis – preguntó

- si quiero una muestra gratis – bromeó, ante esto shun dejó de caminar y detuvo a la joven, parecía que iba en serio

- si quieres te la puedo dar – propuso de broma

- deja de bromear, será mejor que ya entremos – dijo la joven evadiendo el tema de raíz

- como quieras – expuso el joven restándole importancia al comportamiento de la joven, al entrar vieron como runo estaba en una de sus típicas discusiones con dan y july, como ya era más de medio día el local estaba en su totalidad vacío, tomaron asiento y esperaron a que la discusión terminara.

Shun POV

Solo podía observar como esos 3 se peleaban ¿por qué? Ni idea, pero lo más seguro es que dan haya comenzado el pleito, como saber si estoy en lo cierto, fácil, la discusión tardó por lo menos una hora pero al fin y al cabo cuando mi hermana trajo la comida dan corrió hacia la mesa haciendo que la discusión terminara y que Alice se golpeara contra la mesa, yo me encontraba sentado en frente de ella, y digamos que no me gustó mucho que dan no se disculpara como es debido pero no se lo iba a decir.

- sorry Alice – dijo sin importancia – buen provecho – a que se habrá referido con "buen provecho" ya que el solo se terminó todo lo de la bandeja no dejó ni un alma eso me daba más rabia – que delicia – murmuró el torpe

- DANNN – gritó runo, lamentablemente lo hizo cerca de mi oído - mira que ya te acabaste todo, ash, por que eres así

- lo siento, no me di cuenta, pero les prometo que yo cocinaré algo

- NOOOO – gritamos todos menos Alice, ya que yo muy bien sabía que dan no era buen cocinero, la última vez que preparó algo nos intoxico, además un día preparó supuestamente sopa, una pequeña gota cayó sobre una planta y esta….se murió al instante….que pesadilla.

- bueno, entonces pidamos pizza

- eso está mejor – replicó runo ya más tranquila gracias a Dios

Nadie POV

Mientras runo pedía la pizza la puerta se abrió de repente, y un muchacho peli azul que vestía una camisa negra y un jean azul oscuro, cuando cerró la puerta dijo

- que tal, cuanto tiempo sin verte shun

**Continuará….**

**Que tal el capitulo, dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias y desde ya aviso que será muy difícil actualizar xq ya comienza clases en unos días así que tendrán que esperar, bueno este fue el capitulo que tal les gustó…era broma sigan todavía falta.**

- y tú eres – preguntó el peli negro algo confundido

- que no me recuerdas soy Ace ya lo olvidaste – replicó graciosamente

- Ace, no puede ser, no puedes ser tú

- claro que soy yo o si no como iba a saber que tú a las 12 años te orinaste en la cama eh, dime como iba a saber eso shun y tu nombre – dijo para ver la reacción de su amigo el cual estaba por clara definición totalmente avergonzado

- definitivamente eres Ace solo él es capaz de hablar sobre mi vida personal frente a mis amigos para hacerme quedar mal - dijo el joven el cual seguía en estado de shock por decir.

- y esa joven pelirroja es tu novia o me equivocó

En ese momento Alice se quedó sin habla al igual que shun, pero obviamente este último estaba a la defensa

- claro que no es solo una amiga

- si claro, los vi en el parque, bien pegaditos – dijo para ver la reacción –pero hablamos más luego de esto preséntame a tu amiga entre comillas y al resto del grupo

- bueno, ella es Alice y ya conoces a los otros así que saluda

- hola dan, hola linda runo y linda july y hola preciosa Alice – dijo de modo seductor pero nada incómodo para Alice ya que a ella Ace le parece muy guapo, no más que shun, y muy sociable, pero ese aire seductor si molestó a cierto peli negro que solo se limitó a observar como Alice le sonreía a Ace

-chicos tengan la pizz…Ace – preguntó nanja quien había ido a recibir la pizza mientras los otros estaban distraídos

- aaa y nanja a ti te extrañé más que a nadie – dijo acercándose a ella para darle un fuerte abrazo

- NOOOOOOO, QUÍTATE, TORPE, YO LA SALVARÉEEEE; ABRAN PASO RÁPIDO – gritó un desesperado dan que de inmediato separó a nanja de ace dejando a todos muy confundidos – tranquila preciosa ya te tengo nadie te hará más daño estarás a salvo en mi panza– dicho esto algunos casi se caen (tipo anime) y otros…se cayeron, obviamente cuando ace abrazó a nanja la querida pizza de dan se cayó al suelo y era evidente que iba a reaccionar así

- y que tal han estado estos 4 años que no estaba, supongo que tristes o me equivoco – expresó en son de broma

- pues si, a estado alfo apagado el cole si tú agradable compañía – dijo runo siguiendo el juego – y como has estado tengo entendido que te fuiste a estados unidos

- pues si, saben lo difícil que es para un japonés adaptarse a otro país

- yo se lo que se siente he vivido en Alemania desde que tengo memoria, puedo hablar alemán y japonés muy bien – expuso nanja mientras daba un refresco a ace

- yo también tuve que aprender a adaptarme a este país otra vez, aunque haya nacido aquí, mi origen es ruso, por lo tanto tuve que vivir haya y aprender esa lengua – dijo Alice

- ok, ahora van a hablar de lo buenos que son para aprender lenguas verdad – dijo july

- bueno y que más acá, alguna novedad

- no, no creo, así se aproximan los exámenes – dijo july

- bueno eso lo tengo sin cuidado – fanfarroneo ace - y bueno que tal si nos vamos todos los chicos a una zona de videojuegos que vi cerca de aquí y a comer algo ya que dan se acabó la pizza – propuso ace – no es que no quiera estar con las chicas pero ya veo que están trabajando de no ser así las invitara a dar una paseo

- me parece bien – dijo Billy que había visto todo lo sucedido desde la ventana

- ok – dijo dan

- bien – dijo shun para luego dirigirse a la puerta y salir con todos los otros dejando así a las chicas.

- y ahora que hacemos estamos en el descanso – dijo runo

- no sé y si hablamos de nuestros secretos– propuso july

- bien – dijo runo – no sería mala idea, desahogarnos de nuestros secretos

- bien – respondieron todas

- empecemos – dijo july – haber runo, cual esto mayor temor

- bien - balbució runo – creo que mi mayor temor es quedarme encerrada ya que soy claustrofóbica

- de acuerdo, haber nanja tu mayor temor – siguió july

- bueno, mi mayor temor sería reprobar en una materia

- bien siguiente, Alice tu mayor temor es…

- creo que, mi mayor temor sería perderme

- y bien mi mayor temor sería que mi novio me deje

-hay july por que no me sorprende – dijo sarcásticamente runo

- bueno que tal si decimos que chico nos gusta o si estás enamorada

- no estoy segura de eso – expresó Alice

- haber – dijo nanja – porque, no quieres decirnos quien te gusta

- pues si, no estoy segura de que me guste o si estoy enamorada

- te distraes o te sonrojas cuando te dice algo – preguntó nanja

- a veces

- si lo estás

- tú crees

- no, no creo estoy segura

- bien entonces ya veré – suspiró Alice _* aunque no creo que…me guste…cuando estoy cerca de él siento como si no solo me gustara*_

- bien, runo amas a dan realmente

- si, estoy completamente segura de que lo amo

- nanja te gusta alguien y nosotros no sabemos

- bueno, uno medio que me gusta pero, no es nada realmente, se llamaba rex y lo conocí cuando tenía 10 años

- a amor infantil, lo has vuelto haber

- si, pero solo somos amigos nada en especial

- bueno yo por otra parte siento que me gusta Billy y que me gusta Jake

- el chico que juega fútbol americano – expresó runo sorprendida

- si y bueno es tu turno Alice

- saben no estoy segura de lo que siento es obvio que me gusta por ser un chico muy atractivo, pero cuando estoy cerca me siento como si debería alejarme

- tienes miedo de que lo que estás sintiendo sea amor y que el no sienta lo mismo

- bueno, me gusta mucho pero hay algo más

- y quien es

- bueno…

- te apuesto que es shun – propuso runo

- eh – es lo único que Alice pudo decir

- si es, te gusta mi hermano, es obvio y no solo te gusta por lo que veo

- hay esta bien, estoy perdidamente enamorada de él lo admito

- bueno no te preocupes, porque aunque mi hermano no lo admita, está flechado por ti créeme, esta raro es como si lo tuvieras embrujado o algo por el estilo

- oh dios miren la hora debo irme – gritó alice nos vemos chicas

- bueno es hora de seguir atendiendo a los clientes

Por otro lado Alice ya había llegado a su casa, soltó un largo suspiro ya que su abuelo aún no había llegado, viendo su reloj que marcaban las 4 y media de la tarde se encaminó a su recámara para tomar un baño, solo se preocupaba por la salida que tendría esa noche, esperaba que jou se distrajera con chan así sería como una cita doble más o menos, el reloj ya marcaba las 7 y cuarto, chan ya había llegado a la casa de Alice se habían arreglado, solo esperaban que el plan resulte. Por otro lado jou se encontraba caminando con una joven a su lado, era obvio que la llevaría a la supuesta cita, que desde ya se había convertido en una salida de grupo, jou estaba algo nervioso es decir él y su acompañante junto con Alice debía ponerlo nervioso.

- oye jou, estás muy pensativo – preguntó la joven

- no es nada Sukaza

- ya deja de decirme Sukaza, ese apodo fue cuando éramos niños

- de acuerdo, Mira

Una vez dicho esto se dirigieron al la casa de Alice. Chan estaba algo nerviosa por lo que iba a pasar, pero de la anda jou y su compañera fueron los primeros en llegar

- jou, me alegra que llegaras – dijo alice pero al notar que jou venía acompañado – y quien es ella

- ah es una amiga que recién llega a la ciudad porque

- es que, bueno yo traje a chan y ya viene otro amigo también

- que y quien- dijo jou sorprendido

- shun, _*ash porque a mi me pasan estás cosas*_

- bien será una salida grupal – grito feliz el joven quien traía puesto un jean azul, una camisa blanca con de talles de marrón y una chaqueta marrón, su cabello algo revuelto

- bueno, me alegra, hola soy Alice y ella es chan – saludó la pelirroja que iba vestida con un jean negro una blusa celeste manga larga y un poco escotada y le cabello lo levaba algo alisado y una poco de maquillaje realmente ella prefería verse al natural

- si hola, - saludó también chan quien vestía una blusa roja manga corta y un jean azul el cabello lo llevaba suelto y maquillada un poco algo que realmente dejo a jou impactado

- hola soy mira es un placer – dijo la joven pelirroja y de ojos azules que vestía una falda negra con una licra del mismo color y una blusa amarilla manga corta y escotada

Por otro lado, en las afueras de la ciudad se encontraban shun y ace

- como que perdiste la dirección ace, ash sabía que no era buena idea llevarte – gritó el pelinegro, vestía un jean negro, una camisa verde oscura y una chaqueta ploma

- oye dijiste que te sabías la dirección de memoria que culpa tengo que pero tus nervios te olvides cual era la dirección. Ahora que hacemos – gritó ace, vestía un pantalón gris y una camisa negra sencilla

- no la olvide, solo no la recuerdo

- jajaj, no me hace gracia – refunfuñó ace

- bueno ya que me voy, hay te ves – dijo encaminándose a la casa de Alice

- no espérame – dijo ace

-bien creo que ya llegamos- dijo shun

- a sí que bien porque ya no avanzo

- oye te cansas más rápido que baron

- eso no es verdad, te reto y verás que llego más rápido que tú a la casa de Alice

- así ya veremos – dicho esto empezaron a correr a toda velocidad, pero era obvio que shun llegaría primero

- ya era hora – dijo jou

- así hola hubo un pequeño inconveniente – expresó shun en l que llegaba ace

- si claro una pequeño inconveniente, solo con decir que por los ner…- pero fue interrumpido por una fuerte patada en la pierna por parte del pelinegro - …ash creo que lo olvidé – dijo encogido por el dolor

- bueno vámonos – dijo victoriosamente el pelinegro

- bueno, déjenme presentarles a miran, es una amiga de jou y también vendrá con nosotros y veo que ace también vino – comentó alice no muy convencida

- hola es un placer conocerte ace – dijo jou estrechándole la mano

- igualmente – contestó el peli azul

- hola ace – saludó mira

- también para mí es un placer, déjame decirte que te ves radiante mira – dijo seductoramente

- gracias – contestó la joven peli naranja llamada mira – tú también te ves bien

- gracias – contestó ace entre cortantemente

Una vez que todos se saludaron se dirigieron al cine donde empezarían una serie de desgracias.

Mira POV (35 minutos más tarde)

Me sentía muy cómoda estando a lado de ace, pero había algo en el que no me simpatizaba mucho había algo que no me gustaba y no se como describirlo.

- que les parece si vemos "el ataque nocturno" – propuso ace

- me parece bien – comentó jou

- igualmente – anticipó shun, sigo algo confundida sobre quien es realmente shun, ser tan callado no puede ser siempre así, pero cuando dijo que estaba de acuerdo con que veamos esa película era como si se abriera en su totalidad espero no ser la única que se haya dado cuanta de ello

- si parece interesante ojalá tuviéramos 18 años para entrar no creen – anunció chan, era obvio que a ella le gustaban ese tipo de películas pero era más avispada que los 3 muchachos, eso era lo que esperaba no me agradan la películas de ese tipo y parece que a alice tampoco

- a que te refieres – dijeron los chicos para luego mirar el cartel que anunciaba la película y darse cuenta que había otro cartel más pequeño pegado que decía clasificación "C" no apta para menores de 18 años, identificación requerida para entrar – eso no es justo – empezaron con el berrinche de niños pequeños

- miren aquí hay otra cartelera – dije señalando a la izquierda

Nadie POV

- esas películas son románticas y trágicas, sería aburrido – comentó ace – además las de terror son mejores vamos o es que acaso tienen miedo las 3

- de que hablas yo adoro las películas de terror comentó furiosa

- huy perdón marimacha – dijo burlonamente

- ahora si te voy a despedazar la cara vas a ver – dijo para luego ser detenida por alice y mira – suéltame lo voy a destrozar, 5 años estudiando técnicas de batalla hoy voy a ponerlas aprueba quieran o no

- oigan basta haremos esto ustedes vean lo que se les dé la regalada gana y nosotras veremos lo que queramos – anunció alice de una manera nunca antes viste, al menos nunca antes vista en ella

- bien, eso quiere decir que realmente te dan miedo estás películas ¿no? Que cobarde – comentó entre risas el pelinegro

- ahora si ya me cansé – dijo alice furiosa

- tranquila no te rebajes a su nivel, además sabemos que no ganarían, además porque o les probamos que podemos ver un película de terror completa y que ellos nos prueben que pueden ver una romántica y trágica

- una apuesta, excelente – dijo chan – aceptan cobardes

- que cobardes nosotros, aceptamos – dijo jou

- oye yo no voy a ver películas para mujeres – anunció shun a lo cual ace asintió

- cobardes

- de acuerdo – dijeron ambos – nosotros elegimos la película de terror

- bien y nosotras la de amor y tragedia, vamos chicas – dijo mira para luego dirigirse a la cartelera

- se hacen las valientes, pero no aguantarán ver "el ataque nocturno" – gritó victoriosamente ace

- y como vamos hacer que entren no son mayores de 18 – dijo jou

- déjenmelo a mí

Una vez elegidas las películas, los equipos entraron en las diferentes salas

(Mujeres) (Película iniciada)

- creen que sea demasiado terrorífica – preguntó alice

- no creo, lo que si creo es que estaremos en graves aprietos si nos descubren – dijo chan

- tranquilas ace ya lo tiene controlado, miren ya comienza

"narración movie"

Era una oscura noche, mis compañeros y yo estábamos acampando en las montañas, era terriblemente oscuro y frió yo no quería ir, acampar no es mi fuerte, encendieron la fogata y empezaron a contar historias, los veía divertirse, no me gustaban las películas de terror así que decidí explorar solo, una mala idea claro, pero al cabo de 30 minutos no recordaba el camino de regreso, y sentí que me perseguían empecé a gritar los nombres de mis compañeros. Creí que era una broma y grité: Terry, Jacob ya basta no tengo miedo basta salgan , entonces salieron para burlarse

- que pasa Jimmy no tendrás miedo o sí

-no – les contesté

- si claro oye, no estamos perdidos verdad Jimmy tu sabes el camino verdad

- no lo sé

- que lindo no bromees debemos irnos

Recorrimos la orilla de un lago y decidimos esperar a que amanezca pero, a la mañana siguiente de la nada aparecieron muchas piedras azules en forma de lápidas eran 3 para Terry, para Jacob y para, mí, creí que era una broma caminamos un rato más y vímos unos muñecos vudús eran tres (empieza a llorar), cogí mi cámara y decidí grabar quien encuentre esto sepa que va a morir y pronto.

Decidimos dormir y escuchamos ruidos pasos a la mañana Terry, Terry no estaba lo buscamos y nada, nada (llorando), encontré un manojo de palos envuelto con un trozo de la chamara de Terry y tenía sangre, y un órgano debía ser de Terry, ahora me lavo las manos, debo salir de aquí con Jacob, caminamos ahora en sentido norte haber si llegamos a algún lado esperen es una casa lo ven, lo ven una casa allí "auxilio" empezamos a gritar

- interrupción movie –

- esto no da miedo, no creen chicas – dijo chan a lo que mira y alice asintieron

- vamos más sangre – empezaron a gritar

- silencio, queremos ver – dijo un hombre, ellas 3 eran las únicas mujeres no había más chicas

- regreso movie –

Estamos entrando a la casa, Jacob creyó oír la voz de Terry pero yo sé que no es (llorando), Terry a muerto y nosotros, Jacob, Jacob no entres, no entres que es eso Jacob corre…"fin de transmisión", "no hay señal" FIN

Las chicas salieron de la sala aburridas realmente les aburría ver ese tipo de películas ni terror les dio, pero en cuanto vieron a los chicos refregándose los ojos empezaron a reír

(Hombres) (Película iniciada)

(No voy a narrar esta, me aburren las de romance y tragedia)

- creo que nos moriremos de aburrimiento – dijo shun

- si que aburrido – dijo ace

- si – dijo jou

Se apagan las luces y empieza

(Pasan 1 hora y media)

- que creen que pase con ella – preguntó ace

- no lo sé pero si es que ella muere el se va a quedar solo que triste – dijo jou

- no creen que tal vez la hermana le ponga veneno – preguntó shun

- noo – dijeron los 3

- shhhhhhh – dijo una joven, ya que ellos 3 eran los únicos hombres que estaban en la sala

- es demasiado triste, ya se murió – dijo jou abrazando ace

- si – dijo ace con los ojos algo humedecidos – oye shun estás llorando

- claro que no – dijo girando el rostro para luego secarse las lágrimas con la muñeca de su brazo y volver a ver la película

Al final de la película todas las chicas que estaban en la sala lloraban amargamente, y los chicos, bueno creo que se necesitará muchos encargados de limpieza para secar las lagunas de sal y los miles de pañuelos. Al salir de la sala empezaron a secarse las lágrimas y refregarse los ojos

- oigan no estarían llorando verdad – dijo chan

- claro que no – dijeron todos

- en serio dijo alice para luego acercarse al rostro del pelinegro y aclarar sus sospechas – tan triste estaba la película

- ya basta ahora nosotros entramos a ver la de terror y ustedes la de romance – dijeron para luego intercambiar de salas y al final

- eso si que estuvo de terror purito – dijo ace

- si, no voy a poder dormir en una semana – dijo jou

- estoy de acuerdo – comentó el pelinegro

- miren allí están las chicas vamos – dijo ace, cuando se acercaron las chicas no aguantaron y los abrazaron inconscientemente

- oye mira, tranquila – dijo ace mientras daba gracias al cielo

- oye chan no sabía que podías llorar, eso me agrada – dijo jou para luego abrazarla con más fuerza

- vamos alice solo era una película, pareces una niña ya deja de llorar – dijo algo sonrojado

- lo siento es que esa película estaba tan pegada a mi realidad que no pude evitarlo – dijo abrazándola más fuerte

- apegada a tu realidad en que sentido

- ella no tiene padres, quiere encontrar a su hermano, y ama a un chico que ni siquiera lo sabe

- saber qué

- que ella lo ama – dijo separándose de él para luego salir del cine, estaba lloviendo afuera – ella lo ama

- espera esa parte va también pegada a tu realidad – preguntó

- si, pero su hermana no es malvada como en la película – dijo una indirecta que obviamente el pelinegro captó al instante

- esa película también va pegada a mi realidad

- a si

- si, mira él no tiene a su madre y básicamente no tiene padre, tiene una hermana que quiere sustituir a su madre, y él ama a una chica, pero prefiere olvidarla porque es lo mejor

- y porque sería lo mejor

- solo lo es, aunque no va tanto pegada a la realidad – dijo para luego acercarse a alice

- por que no

- porque aún no hago esto – dicho esto tomo suavemente el hombro derecho de alice con su mano derecha y luego tomándola suavemente de la barbilla se acercaron suavemente y se besaron apasionadamente, como si nada los pudiera separar, la lluvia los consumía, la falta de respiración quería separarlos pero aún así se siguieron besando hasta que por fin la falta de aire los separó, se miraron fijamente a los ojos sus sentimiento se leían muy fácilmente, pero en lugar de aclarar sus dudas más puertas de abrieron, más dudas, más diferencias, sobre todo no querían aquel beso dañara su amistad, el silencio se apoderó ese momento pero Alice prefirió ser directa

- shun, yo, yo te amo, pero no creo que esto es lo correcto – dijo para luego alejarse un poco de él

- perdóname me dejé llevar, lo siento, yo también te amo, pero esto no es lo correcto, te robé tu primer beso lo siento

- no te disculpes yo me deje llevar, pero no, no es lo correcto, e 2 meses las clases se acaban, y yo tengo que estar lista para los exámenes

- yo también, debo concentrarme en mis estudios, pero quisiera que estés siempre a mi lado…..

- shun

- no déjame hablar, hace casi 5 años conocí a alguien, y me enamoré, pero jamás se lo dije, y es por eso que ahora no estoy seguro de esto

- quien era ella – dijo medio celosa

- se llamaba Fabia, ella me hacía sentirme diferente pero ya no importa

- que pasó con ella

- ella desapareció ha unos años y me siento mal por no haberle dicho nunca lo que sentía por ella

- no quiero hacerte recordar pero como fue que murió

- no se si será verdad pero, en el incendio en Alemania ella…bueno ya sabes

- o sea que es una presunta muerte, esta desaparecida

- si, pero es mejor que nunca lo sepa, si esta viva o muerta

- lo siento

- no importa ahora, solo quiero ser tu amigo ya veré más tarde

- yo también quiero ser solamente tu amiga, pero con derechos

- solo tienes que esperar, puedes

- si puedo, te esperaré, todo el tiempo que necesites, pero si alguna vez peleamos que no…

- no lo hará créeme

- llévame a mi casa

- está bien, ya es tarde

Entre la lluvia caminaron, hasta que si silueta desapareció, mientras tanto, 6 meses un joven rubio planeaba llegar a la ciudad

- estás seguro

- si lo estoy, quiero tocar en Japón además, sería bueno conocer al otro integrante llamado jou

- bien, esto tardará, pero lograré que el hospital de transfiera unos meses a Japón

- gracias, siento que mi destino me espera pero que tardará unos años o solamente meses

- entonces, la buscarás

- no solo la buscaré, la voy a encontrar, tan solo quisiera saber como se llama y que era para mí antes

-lo sabrás, lo sabrás

- por ahora solo sabemos…

- que vive en Japón y estudia en una academia prestigiada.

- la encontraré

**Continuará….**

**Ahora si se acabó, espero que les guste, dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias, voy a tardar mucho en escribir el otro capitulo esperen por favor, dejen sus comentarios y los que puedan denme ideas por fa esto es el fin de la1ra temporada, luego ya llegará el sexo que prometí.**


	9. la preparatoria part1:entre ellos?

**Capitulo 9**

**La preparatoria**

Todos se divertían, pero yo estaba algo inquieta, como si supiera que algo iba a pasar, los punzantes golpes en mi cadera se habían hecho más frecuentes y fuertes, algo que no pasó desapercibido por él, pero solo me limite a sonreírle para que no se preocupara, pero le daba igual seguía preocupado, pronto empecé a sentir más presión en la cintura, tanto así que no podía ocultar mi dolor pero los otros estaban algo distraídos así que no se percataron.

Pasaron unos 5 minutos y sentí que algo líquido y tibio recorría mi pierna, me sentí como una niña pequeña que no había llegado al baño, pero yo sabía muy bien que significaba y me quedé paralizada

- Que te pasa – me preguntó mi amiga runo, su rostro expresaba preocupación – dime te duele algo

- s-se me rompió la fuente – dije tartamudeando

2 años y medio antes…..

La mañana estaba algo fría, no había casi nadie en las calles, las noticias decían que habría una tormenta, pero eso no era suficiente para que cierto establecimiento cerrara sus puertas al estudio, se pudo ver claramente, como los alumnos fastidiados entraban, unos bien arropados, otros desafiando al clima bien destapados.

En la parte trasera de la zona de preparatoria, escondidos entre los arbustos, se encontraba una pareja, bien apurada ya que las clases estaban apunto de iniciar.

El joven parecía estar molesto por la interrupción de la campana, por lo que rápidamente se ponía su camisa que estaba algo sucia a causa de la tierra, mientras se ponía la camisa para cubrir su torso desnudo veía como su chica se ponía la falda del colegio que por cierto era negra y se la acomodaba, para luego ella observar al joven como se ponía el pantalón, este se aseguraba el cinturón para luego ayudar a la joven a ponerse su blusa escolar no sin antes tratar de encontrar su bracier, luego la chica empezó a arreglarse un poco sus cabellos plateados que estaban bien alborotados. El joven también arreglaba su cabello rubio que lo llevaba corto y más o menos al estilo de jou, después de arreglarse bien y salir de allí la joven oji marrón se dio cuenta de que había perdido su arete y tratando de regresar fue detenida por el rubio quien tiró de su brazo para llegar a su aula, donde no había llegado el profesor pero habían montado el numerito ya era la 3ra vez que llegaban tarde juntos y sus camisas algo sucias, además de que era la primera vez de que july llegaba sin aretes al cole.

Billy por su parte tomo su asiento a lado de july y se agarraban de las manos viéndose fijamente a los ojos mientras sus compañeros en especial cierta chica peli azul y cierto chico peli café que trataban de no imaginarse que habría pasado entre ellos.

Mientras en la planta baja era la cuna del amor, en la planta superior, donde estudiaban los alumnos de 1ro de preparatoria recibían sus constantes clases de orientación, los alumnos estaban aburridos todos los chicos debían vestir un pantalón negro, camisa blanca con el escudo del colegio y una casaca formal azul, pero la mayoría de estudiantes se sacaban la casaca y se la amarraban a la cintura o las metían en sus mochilas. Las chicas debían usar una falda azul marino y una blusa blanca igualmente la mayoría de ellas no llevaba la casaca de la institución.

Cierto chico peli azul llamado ace, abrumado por las clases de orientación se mensajeaba con su actual novia que estaba en el mismo año pero otro paralelo, su novia se encontraba abrumada de igual manera por que todos los días a 1ra hora tenían orientación y justo ese día… era orientación sexual.

Por otro lado un joven de cabello rubio opaco atendía muy bien a clases parecía tener bastante interés en el tema por ridículo que suene, de todas formas es para su bien.

A la maestra no parecía importarle que sus alumnos no atendieran después de todo una prueba sorpresa para el día siguiente los mostraría la importancia de estudiar. Ella aclaró su garganta y empezó a decir.

- la sexualidad es un aspecto central en el comportamiento humano, presente a lo largo de su vida. Abarca el sexo la identidad y los papeles de género erótico, el placer y la intimidad. Sin embargo, debe haber una prevención, ya que como sabrán, la mujer que no quiera ser madre soltera debe utilizar los anticonceptivos ya que muchas veces los ciclos menstruales son irregulares – paró unos segundos al ver que un joven de cabello rubio opaco alzó la mano – dime

- quisiera saber, bueno – balbució con dificultad al mismo tiempo en que bajaba su mano y se la colocaba en la cabeza y tratar de disimular un perceptible sonrojo – que son lo ciclos menstruales en la mujer, yo no lo entiendo – al oír esto la joven maestra lo miró extrañadamente y preguntó - ¿Quiénes no saben que es la menstruación? – para su sorpresa la mayoría de hombre, solo hombres alzaron la mano

- bien – dijo la peli castaña – verán la mujer se empieza a desarrollar entre los 10, 11, 12 y 13 años, pues hay una etapa en donde ya puede tener hijos y esa etapa es la ovulación, los cólicos sueles mostrar cuando la joven está fértil, y así saber cuando puede tener un hijo, esta menstruación, recae por el órgano genital femenino en forma de sangre ya que si no ha sido fertilizado el óvulo, lo vasos de sangre caen, está entendido – preguntó a lo que sus alumnos asintieron con la cabeza – bien tengo que ir a una reunión de área, pero de tarea les daré esto – dijo mientras repartía unos papeles a cada estudiante – en estos folletos encontrarán información sobre la importancia de la sexualidad en la pareja, como se la debe cuidar, cuales son lo preservativos y demás las narraciones y experiencias de jóvenes que tuvieron relaciones muy pronto. No quiero bulla – advirtió antes de irse.

- esta clase es peor que la de matemática – intervino ace mientras apoyaba sus piernas sobre su mesa

- no seas tan dramático, al fin y al cabo que es la materia más sencilla – expresó una joven pelirroja de ojos marrones a la que le correspondía por nombre Alice – haces mucha actuación, hasta tú sacas buenas notas en esta clase – dijo mientras observaba a su compañero que se sentaba a su lado o sea ace

- si claro, a ti no te da cosas por que no tienes pareja, mírate con lo "responsable" que eres, te juro que antes de que tengas novio yo ya estaré casado – dijo descaradamente, como siempre ace nunca mide sus palabras, a la joven si la dejó pensativa pero después de todo lo que acababa de decir su compañero era mentira pero aún así la hizo enojar, antes de que ella pudiera decir algo en su defensa, ace por una extraña razón terminó en el suelo, esto hizo más confusa la situación porque, se cayó o lo hicieron caer, pero como siempre la joven terminó por aceptar que alguien lo hizo caer, no era la primera vez que ocurría.

- que rayos – dijo el peli azul, mientras se levantaba – quien fue – gritó – si lo descubro juro que me vengaré – siguió gritando, pero había algo extraño, sus compañeros miraban atentamente hacia un punto detrás de él, por lo que ace giró su mirada cambiando su semblante de enojo a uno de confusión y cuando por fin giro por completo vio que su maestra en el acto había vuelto – ups – susurró

- ace, quiero que me veas en la sala de orientación en el receso, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar con tus padre – dijo a lo que ace miró con desprecio a cierto joven que se sentaban atrás de él, pero este solo se limitó a seguirlo con la mirada y su semblante, bueno se estaba burlando de su compañero por dentro aunque no lo demostrara.

La hora había terminado, y seguía 2 horas de biología, pero todos sabían que esas horas eran libres pues, su maestro había viajado y su remplazo no llagaba hasta mañana, por lo que el inspector los dejó salir al patio hasta que sea hora de la terminación de receso.

Los jóvenes salían, a excepción de ciertos muchachos

- por que lo hiciste – preguntó ace – si tú interviniste debí haber hecho algo muy malo – dijo sarcásticamente esperando una respuesta de su compañero

- pues, te lo contara pero eres un bocazas así que, no puedo – contestó de manera espontánea, no muy propio de él

- por favor shun, dime, tengo que saber, además – iba a reclamar cuando recordó algo – no te habrás molestado por lo que le dije a Alice verdad – expresó con una mirada pícara

- eso no es de tu incumbencia – replicó fríamente antes de salir del aula y dirigirse a la cancha, iba muy pensativo pero una voz lo hizo reaccionar

- en donde estabas creo que llevo esperándote media hora – reclamó una joven de cabello anaranjado que lo tenía hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros

- lo siento ace me entretuvo

- no me imagino porque – dijo pensativa

- está sospechando – intervino el peli negro – desde hace algunos días que lo he notado

- bueno, no debiste haber intervenido – dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos

- tenía que hacerlo odio que te molesten – dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura a lo que ella lo abrazaba

- si pero, aun debe saberlo nadie aunque solo yo y ace sabemos que tu lo hiciste hacer nadie más pudo verlo, sabes, quisiera que se enteraran, así no tendría que soportar a tus admiradoras todos los días – dijo celosa

- oye, no eres la única

- pero por ahora no vale decir nada – dijo la joven mientras se alejaba del muchacho

- en fin salgamos de aquí, jou y los otros nos han de estar esperando

Las dos horas fueros más rápidas de lo que creían, pronto la campana del receso sonó, ahora sí estaban todos completos, a excepción de july y Billy, que des de hace días que ya no salían con ellos.

- july, otra vez está con Billy – dijo runo

- que está pasándoles, llegan a clases tarde pero juntos, su uniforme siempre está algo sucio, se miran fijamente a los ojos y además july hoy vino sin aretes – dijo dan

- extraño, july sin aretes, no lo creo – dijo jou mientras comía su lonch

- si la verdad, está extraño – dijo Alice

- en fin, les digo que pronto me integraré a una banda, europea, llamado screen of war, es muy famosa allá y pronto formaré parte – dijo orgullosamente jou

- vaya, y que tocas – preguntó dan incrédulo, normalmente al él se le hubiera ocurrido esa mentira pero a jou, el típico estudiante despreocupado

- el bajo, el líder de la banda se llama mascarade, bueno es su seudónimo no sé como se llame en verdad, en 3 días traeré un video clip de él, y me dirán que canta "súper bien"

- y que más – preguntó dan aún incrédulo

- pues adivinen quien se ganó 8 boletos para un concierto en el bingo – dijo mientras le daba ritmo de canción a lo que decía

- quien – preguntó dan

- pues yo tonto así que iremos runo, Alice, mira, ace, shun, dan, chan y yo – dijo jou

- pero somos más no olvidos a july y Billy – preguntó runo

- ya lo hice pero no quieren venir así que incluí a dan y ace

- muy bonitos nosotros fuimos la última opción – dijeron al mismo tiempo dan y ace

- por lo visto july está perdidamente enamorada de Billy – expresó dan

- si, pero eso que pasen siempre juntos – susurró runo

- ni que lo digas ese tío está drogado o lago parecido miren lo que ocurrió el otro día

**Flash back**

Billy se encontraba hablando con july sobre lo sucedido esa mañana, y de lo mucho que querían repetirlo se empezaron a besar apasionadamente cuando Billy escuchó algo

- espera linda, ya vuelvo – dijo con una cara no muy amigable, ya en el lugar se encontró con…- vaya aquí tenemos a mi buen amigo dan tu que haces aquí he – dijo molesto mientras lo golpeaba contra la pared amenazantemente

- que diablos Billy – dijo el muy torpe – siempre supe que tenías más bolas que cerebro, mierda jajajjaj – empezó a reír a lo que Billy también rió

-mierda dan creo que te mataré - dijo mientras lo apuntaba con su puño

- no por favor piensa en mis hijos – dijo el peli café

- ash, tu no tienes hijos – dijo Billy mientras estiraba más su puño

- pero podría tenerlos

- dime que haces aquí – volvió a decir el rubio

- no te lo diré así que golpéame lo que más puedas – dijo resignado a sentir dolor, a lo que Billy lo empezó a golpear, fuerte y amenazó con golpear la cabeza de dan contra la pared

- te lo diré, en el curso querían saber que es lo que pasaba entre ustedes – Billy lo empezaba a bajar

- para que – preguntó

- o vamos no lo sé – nuevamente Billy iba golpear contra la pared

- para saber que hacían, para saber si habían tenido sexo, o se desnudaban te lo juro no se nada más

- mmmm, adiós dan – dijo mientras le propinaba un golpe en la cara y se iba corriendo

**Fin flash back**

- aguarda, eso cuando pasó – preguntó shun

- hace 1 mes – dijo el pelinegro

- cuando te encontré tirado en la patio medio muerto

- si ese día, cuando te dije que sabía lo de tú y…fue interrumpido por el pelinegro

- gracias dan – dijo mientras le tapaba la boca – no necesitamos más de tus servicios por ahora

- por dios, a Billy le pasa algo, a lo mejor se obsesionó con july, por lo que dice dan ello ya han tenido relaciones – dijo ace – si yo ni siquiera he visto a mira desnuda mucho menos tocarla, y ellos son muy menores

- lo sabemos, pero no sé mejor dejamos la situación tal y como está – dijo runo a lo que todos asintieron, al final sonó la campana y todos debían regresar a clases, y en le camino cierta pareja estaba en silencio hasta que cierta chica pelirroja interrumpió el silencio

- y dan como se enteró de lo nuestro – dijo algo molesta

- nos vio besarnos y sacó conclusiones

- y tú se lo afirmaste verdad, espero que nadie más lo sepa – dijo nuevamente molesta.

**Continuará….**


	10. lo que es secreto no se dice

**capitulo 10**

**lo que es secreto no se dice**

Después del receso, a 1ro de preparatoria a le tocaba, lo que ellos consideraban la peor clase del mundo, "química", ya que el profesor Otaku, no era para nada considerado, a pesar de que sus alumnos hacían en clase como 20 ejercicios mandaba a hacer en casa 30 más para el día siguiente, algunos no tenían problema ya que dominaban el tema, pero para aquellos como joe y ace, un momento donde están los 2.

Esta idea sacó de los pensamientos a cierta pelirroja que yacía sentada a la derecha del salón haciendo grupo con un joven llamado shikamaru que era todo un estratega y mucho para esa materia.

Alice se había quedado pensativa todo el resto de la hora ya que tenía acabado los ejercicios, miraba de un lado a otro, para encontrarse frente a ella a shikamaru dormido, miraba al lado izquierdo y veía a su novio haciendo equipo con una joven llamada a azuza, miraba a la derecha y se topaba con el patio de la institución y para su sorpresa estaba completamente vacío, no había ningún estudiante que se haya ranclado como era habitual esto la desconcertó un poco

- Bueno alumnos quiero la página 236 llena para mañana, y recuerden el viernes o sea pasado mañana la prueba que consta el 60% de su promedio así que si no quieren sacar malas notas estudien – dijo y sin más salió del salón, el resto de horas no fueron pesadas y terminaron en un santiamén pero aun así ace y joe no habían llegado

Se encontraban en grupo runo, julie y alice, quienes se preguntaban y se respondían cosas sobre algún tema que llegan a cruzar hasta que se toparon con cierto tema

- Chicas se dieron cuenta de que dan no entró después del receso – dijo julie

- si – dijo runo

- pues no lo sé – dijo alice – no estoy en tu clase – pero ace y joe tampoco entraron mañana les reprocharé si no lo hago hacen lo que quieren.

- hablando de reproches – dijo runo – porque últimamente tú y Billy llegan tarde y desarreglados están asiendo que los otros se imaginen cosas que no son

- hay como molesta no paso nada de nada, si, nada, nada, y punto – chilló julie

Julie, si lo preguntamos no es por molestarte, solo queremos saber que es lo que esta pasándote últimamente – dijo alice

Chicas, no es que no quiera decirles, es solo que no tengo el valor suficiente comprenden, Billy esta muy obsesionado conmigo y yo lo estoy de él eso es todo – dijo cabizbaja

Alice quiero preguntarte algo, en el receso dan hizo un comentario y fue interrumpido por shun, sabes por que – preguntó la peliazul

Alice estaba un poco sonrojada por la pregunta y no sabía que contestar

La verdad runo es que yo tampoco lo se, incluso le pregunté a shun por que lo hizo, pero como siempre ni una palabra – mintió muy bien

Ni modo me pareció extraño y también el hecho de que ace, joe y dan desaparecieran, ya van 2 veces que dan se rancla de clases – dijo runo preocupada – además de que dan esta más desatento que antes es como si ya ni estuviéramos juntos

2 veces – dijo inconforme alice

Si, ayer y hoy

Igual ace, joe es su primera vez, conociendo a dan y a ace es seguro de que lo presionaron – comentó alice

Y pasando a otro tema, julie no deberías comer eso – dijo runo mientras reprochaba a su amiga que comía un chocolate

No puedo para, son deliciosos – dijo con cara de niña pequeña

Con razón has subido de peso – dijo runo

Crees que he subido – preguntó la morena

Estoy segura mirate, debes pesar 5 libras más que yo y eso que yo estoy en forma, mira a alice, siempre se mantiene con su figura – siguió reprochando runo a lo que alice solo pudo ver la escena, bueno parecía que la veia pero en realidad estaba pensando en…..

Alice, me escuchas – dijo runo

Eh, si runo – dijo aún extraviada

Bueno, entonces mañana en mi casa a las 8 si – dijo mientras se metía en su casa

Julie para que vamos a ir – preguntó la pelirroja

Para planear el cumple de dan, no estabas escuchando ha ya se estabas pensando en tu alma gemela – dijo de manera picara

Claro que no

Claro que si, yo ya he pasado por eso acaso crees que no se que están saliendo a escondidas – dijo julie

Que – se desconcertó

Es obvio, dan ya lo soplo todo ayer en la clase – dijo recordando

**Flash back**

- ellos está saliendo – dijo sonriente

**Fin flash back**

Oh no – dijo alice posando so mano en su frente

Tranquila solo yo lo sé, y supongo que ace y joe ya lo saben – dijo pensativa – porque no quieres, digo "quieren" que lo sepa nadie

- bueno, no te mentiré, si estamos saliendo, desde hace 3 meses, no lo queríamos decir, hasta saber si, bueno es duradera, o efímera

- e-f-i-m-e-r-a, no te entiendo – dijo tonteando

- me refería a que podríamos romper fácilmente – respondió la pelirroja, desviando su mirada

- ah, y ustedes bueno se han besado – dijo con una mirada pícara

- si, pero solo eso – dijo tratando de evitar otro tipo de preguntas aún más incómodas

- mmm, Billy y yo, ya llegamos a siguiente base, sabes – dijo la peliplateada

- julie, dime, ustedes han tenido bueno, ya sabes – preguntó

- pues, no realmente – tragó saliva – más bien, si pero no completamente desnudos, comprendes, si no con ropa

-julie, no, no está bien, para nada, mira que ello podría terminar en "algo" precoz – dijo mientras se despedía

Había pasado una hora desde que alice llegó a su casa, su abuelo había salido, así que ello podría dar un paseos largo por la ciudad, Michael había salido por 2 días a las afueras de la ciudad.

Alice, solo caminaba de un lado a otro, por los pasillos, pensando en salir o no, ya eran las 6 de la tarde, mejor se daba un baño, si eso la llevó a la desición de posponer aquel paseo.

Subió las escaleras, y como sus cortinas estaban abiertas caminó hacia la ventana y vio como en la casa de a lado una pareja comía mientras hablaban y reían, se habían mudado recientemente, y parecían confiables, se habían casado recién, o eso había escuchado, a veces los envidiaba porque no escondían su relación más alla de las 4 paredes de su casa, como quisiera ella, poder tener ese tipo de relación con shun, pero él era muy poco romántico, cerrando las cortinas se dirigió a su baño y se metió en la tina con agua caliente esperando así olvidar sus problemas, que no está demás por decir olvidar los problemas de otros.

* * *

**Bueno, cortízimo el capitulo pero no se preocupen el otro va hacer requeté largo, ok, la explicación de por que no actualicé rápido como lo dije en mi otro fic, es simple, mi mama dicidió que fueramos al grado de un primo en Guayaquil, y me fui el viernes que supuestamente debi actualizar y llegué antes de ayer, me puse a escribir más caps y bueno esa es la razón**


	11. Preocupaciones

El agua tibia aflojaba los músculos de su cuerpo, toda esa tensión se fue difuminando conforme las pompas de jabón rozaban su piel. La pelirroja arrojo unos cuantos suspiros, tratando de olvidar los problemas que la acechaban, no fue en vano su intento pues al cabo de unos minutos, Morfeo la tomó en sus brazos, y las preocupaciones se desvanecieron. Alice yacía dormida entre la espuma del jabón, ¿por cuánto tiempo?

- ¿Alice? – Preguntó – Ya he vuelto, te he traído algo – La voz provenía de su abuelo, recién llegado del laboratorio, fue una suerte que este hubiera permanecido abajo. La voz grave del anciano alertó a la pelirroja, quien de golpe salió del agua hacia su habitación.

- VOY! – Respondió – Bajo enseguida abuelo, por favor espérame abajo – Se vistió tan rápido como pudo, tropezó dos veces al bajar las escaleras y chocó su tobillo con el filo del último escalón. Cojeó hasta llegar a las cocina – Buenas noches

- Buenas noches – Saludó Michael - ¿Pero qué te ha pasado? Parece que vas a coger un resfriado – Intuyó el anciano acercándose hacia su nieta para luego posar su mano sobre su frente – Tienes algo de fiebre, ve a recostarte, subiré con un poco de Té de hierbas. La joven obedeció de inmediato, se sentía un poco tonta, pudo haber dicho que no se sentía bien desde un principio y evitarse aquel golpe tan molesto. Cerca de su habitación, un sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos: el móvil.

Tomó el celular en sus manos, fijó su vista al marcador de llamadas: SK, eso apuntaba el marcador; como de costumbre Shun la llamaba, siempre cerca de las 7, cuando terminada de entrenar – Hola – Saludó la joven - ¿Cómo ha estado el entrenamiento?

- Alice ¿Estás bien? – La sorprendió, usualmente le contestaba que todo había bien y que mañana tal vez podrían ir a comer, cosa que siempre se veía interrumpida – Te he llamado toda la tarde, hoy no he tenido que entrenar, pensé que podríamos salir a dar una vuelta, pero no has contestado.

- Estoy bien, solo que he estado un poco ocupada. Lamento haberte hecho preocupar.

- No importa, oye mañana hablamos sí, hay cosas que tenemos que arreglar – Esa última frase le causo un malestar tremendo, ¿A qué se refería? – Lo siento, no quiero que te asustes, pero hay cosas que no puedo decirte sin estar en tu frente, no es tan malo, solo que, bueno te lo diré mañana, descansa un poco, no te molesto más…Te amo

- y yo a ti…._"pero no estoy segura de cuanto"_

* * *

_Aquí un pequeño trozo que acabo de escribir, se me metieron las ganas de seguir, gracias por su apoyo...por ahora es corto, no podía dejar que ese pequeño trozo de inspiración se me fuera, ya mismo comienzan las vacaciones por navidad, asi que les ruego que esperen hasta el 20, y escribiré, gracias nuevamente, volveré a escribir_


End file.
